Kaoru's Lullaby
by silentrose4
Summary: There is a school in Japan that force's it's student's to fight and kill. When Kaoru meet's one of the student's, his life is forever entwined with her's. "in a battle of life and death, friendship is forever forgotten"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first oc story, here it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Stranger<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You are later...and before...and by yourself...because in a battle of life and death...<em>

_...friendship is forever forgotten..._

* * *

><p>I tightened the ribbon in my hair and watched as my classmates fought to the death. They were best friend's. Now they had to kill eachother. I watched as one of them pulled out a knife and ran toward's the other.<em> I hated it...<em> He drove the knife into his bestfriend without hesitation._ I hated this place... _His friend looked into his eye's with a look of pain and betrayal, before collapsing to the ground in a pool of his own blood. There was a long silence and the Headmaster clapped, a grim smile on his face. "You are dismissed," The Headmaster muttered at the boy. The boy looked at his lifeless friend, tear's in his eye's. I curled my finger's in my uniform skirt. The bloody knife slipped from the boy's hand, hitting the ground loudly. Th Headmaster got up without a word as the boy began fell to his knee's and screamed. "You are all dismissed," The headmaster announced leaving the room. I blinked back tear's and slowly got up. My classmates ran to the door, as I stood there staring at the screaming boy

"Your're...soo weak...," I told him in a hoarse voice before walking out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, listening to his scream's of regret. Regret... I broke into a run, clutching my chest. People stared as I ran off. I kicked the door's of the empty second year class open and stared, my breath's quick. Hisao looked up and met my eye's with his crystal blue one's. We shared a silence and he opened his arm's to me. I curled my hand's into fist's, my face twisting in pain and I ran into his arm's. He stroked my hair and held me to his chest. "...he killed him...," I whispered unbelivably. I pushed away from Hisao and kicked a desk. Hisao ran a hand through his white blonde hair, sighing. "Megumi...you know this happen's...," Hisao told me quietly. "What if we were assigned together, Hisao?" I whispered. Hisao gave me an angered look,"Don't even say that! That's never going to happen!" I shot him a glare,"It happened to that boy, Hisao! I watched him kill his best friend!" I hissed.

Hisao walked over to me and stood over me menacingly. "I promised your father I would protect you, so don't worry about it," He mumbled. I stared up at him thoughtfuly. "What?" He asked, stuffing a chocolate pocky in his mouth. "...nothing...," I muttered watching as he ate his pocky. He had killed someone. He didn't like talking about it. Noone did. He couldn't be a second year unless he had killed the person he was assigned to. Just like I would have to do. I thought of Hisao, killing someone...taking someone's life... I didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>I walked down the quiet, empty street looking around eerily. I had the strange feeling I was being followed. I glanced behind me, only my steady breath's and footstep's audible. The sky darkened, cold air cutting at my face, making me blush crimson. I wrapped my arm's around myself, cursing the fact I didn't wear a jacket. I closed my eye's and placed my earphone's in my ear's, blasting an American rock song. Suddenly, I was being grabbed. My eye's snapped open, as I was being slammed against a building wall. "What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?" The man who held me asked, his breath reaking of alchohol. He looked around eighteen or twenty, with dark gray eye's. Little girl? That bastard! I reached for the knife in my skirt, but he grabbed my wrist. "It's allright princess..your staying with me...," He slurred. I hated it when people called me princess.<p>

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking at his abdomen. He brought his lip's to my neck and my fist connected with his jaw, making him let me go. He touched his bleeding jaw, and cursed. I began to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "I said , Let Me Go!" I yelled, kicking at him. He laughed as I struggled. "Let her go!" A voice yelled. I sighed in relief, Hisao. When I turned, it wasn't Hisao's blue eye's that I met. It was a pair of golden-green, catlike eye's. "Now, you should let that little girl go, It isn't right, she's way too young for you," He stated flashing a mischeivous grin. The man smirked,"Go away kid, I found her first!" The golden-eyed boy raised his brow's,"Fine, let her go, or I'll make you let her go," He growled. The man pushed me to the ground and put the knife to my face. "Touch me, and I cut," he hissed.

Gold eye's resisted and ran toward's the man with his fist in the air. I watched as the man cut the boy on the cheek. The boy blinked and touched his bleeding cheek. The man stood over him with the knife and my thought's went back to what happened today... I stood up and reached in the back of my uniform and pulled out a thick wooden stick. I placed it in front of me and slammed it against the man's head. He trembled and fell to the ground. _I hated this... _The golden eyed boy stared at me, his face unreadible. I dropped the bloodied stick and it clattered to the ground. I looked at the man, he wasn't dead...but I could've killed him. "...are you alright?" The boy asked quietly. I didn't answer him.

"My name is Kaoru...," He said standing up gingerly. I looked at him in pain. _Kaoru..._ I backed away from him, I wouldn't remember... "Are you okay?" He asked again. No. He would never know what I felt...I would never be okay... Kaoru...That name... He walked toward's me and reached for my hand. I pulled away sharply. "Go away...," I whispered hoarsely. Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru... My hand's trembled and I put them to my face. "...please...go!" I demanded. "...no, I can't leave you here...," Kaoru said softly. He could never help me... I turned away and began walking down the pavement. "Wait!" Kaoru yelled. Something made me stop... "Can you tell me your name?" He yelled out, his cheek still bleeding. I twisted my shirt in my hand's and choked out,"Megumi Kaneko..."

I wanted to tell him...to save me...but he was like the rest of them...weak. "...It was nice meeting you...Megumi...," Kaoru whispered loud enough for me to hear. My breath caught and I stood there motionless. Maybe it was because, he was diffrent...he wasn't caught up in a world like mine... A world of pain and death. Because he treated me kindly...And he was a complete stranger... "Idiot," I mumbled and ran off without another word, tear's spilling over my eye's.

Because I would never see this stranger again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I stared after the girl. There was something in her eye's... I touched my bloody cheek, dark, crimson blood on my fingertip's. I stuffed my hand's in my pocket's and walked in the opposite direction. Megumi Kaneko. I would find this girl...

even if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, if your confused Megumi and Hisao are in a school were they must kill the person they sre assigned to or die each year. Only the strongest survive. Hisao is a second year and Megumi is a first year. kinda like the Hunger games but not really. <strong>

**a thank's to DarkTracey, she inspired this chapter! check out her epic stories! **

**Thank ypu for reading! And I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Exchange

**Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter! **

**The Exchange**

Someone was going to die today. I stared at my desk as the Headmaster annouced that the first year's report to the main hall. My classmate's got up and walked out of the classroom in a perfect line and I remained in my seat, my finger's clutching the side's of the desk. As I got up from my seat and joined my classmate's, I played with the hem of my navy-blue skirt. They were testing us again. I walked drunkily and glanced at the second year's that stared at us with pity and sympathy. I hated pity and sympathy. I frowned and tightened the ribbon in my hair. I watched as the person in front of me entered the mainhall, the large double door's shutting behind him slowly. I stood and stared, not wanting to enter that room. My hand rested on the cool surface of the door and my gaze lowered. I had a feeling it would be my turn. Before I could push the door, a hand rested on mine and I looked up, my eye's widening.

"Pardon me...," The man smiled down at me. He had gray eye's and jet black hair, silver rimmed glasse's rested on his eye's. He looked around Hisao's age, he looked down at me like I was a long lost friend. He broke his gray eye's away from me and pushed passed the door. I sighed and swallowed up my fear, opening the door's lightly. I told myself not to look up as I walked to my designated area and forced myself to sit down. "You are all probably wondering why I brought you here," The Headmaster spoke firmly walking around the Main hall steadily and mercifully. "I have the honor to be the rightful Headmaster of Hikkaido Academy, home to the wealthiest and most intellectually advanced teenager's in Japan. Truely, an honor," He stated with a hate in his eye's. He glanced up at the balcony located at the top west of the room, where a crowd of men sat watching. "Please, welcome our guest's...," The Headmaster slurred raising his hand to them as we clapped forcefully.

As the hall quieted the Headmaster continued, "There is a proposal this evening...A very...interesting proposal actually..." I felt my throat tighten and curiousity kiss my face. "Now listen carefully. This may very well be your freedom," He whispered loudly. I listened numbly. "You could withdraw yourself from Hikkaido Academy. Leave this place and never come back. Leave today. I'm sure you all want that," He say's, a ringing noise screaming in my ear's. He smirked,"There is one condition though," He paused,"...survive..." I trembled. Freedom. That was all I ever wanted. To leave this place. It is what we all wanted. You had to fight for freedom. Fight or die. The Headmaster walked in front of us. Looking each of us in the eye's. Wanting to be chosen, but at the same time, we didn't. My heart stopped as he stopped in front of me.

I continued to look down, my hand's balled in fist's pressed against my skirt. He leaned down and pulled my chin up to look him in the eye's. "Congratulation's my dear, you have been chosen. Now fight for your freedom," He whispered and stepped away from me. I stared at him in horror. Everyone in the Main hall looked at me as I slowly got up. I followed the Headmaster to the middle of the grand hall and faced my oponent. A firstyear boy. He had dark brown eye's and a scared expression. He was small for his age. It didn't matter because I was smaller at my height of 4'10. I had the appearance of a little child. Completly defenseless.

He looked at me with a pained and scared expression. He was weak. I glared at him sadly. It had come to this. I looked around wanting to see Hisao's icey blue eye's, his sneaky grin, even the pocky he would be eating right now. He wasn't here though. I never broke my gaze from the boy in front of me. The Headmaster walked away from us and took his seat grinning evily. "Begin," He say's quietly. I felt my eye's water as I reached in the back of my uniform for my weapon. The boy looked lost, innocent, which would make this harder. I shook violently and stepped forward, letting out a small cry. I could feel my heart get heavy as he took out his knife with shaking hand's. _I'm sorry..., _I thought bitterly.

I ran forward and hit him in the arm sharply with my wooden bamboo stick. He stumbled but tried to stab me, I leaned back as he jabbed his knife into my side. I gritt my teeth and kicked him in the stomach sharply. I was breathing raggedly, my hair a mess. I instinctivly tightened the ribbon in my hair. It would never stay in place... I touched my side and there was bright red blood on my fingertip's. He got up and walked to me. the innocence and fear in his eye's gone. I stared up at him and a pained yell filled the silent room. It came from the balcony, a young man dressed in white was leaning over the bar's, the man from before holding him back.

"Stop! Stop! Don't fight!" He yelled, his voice choked. The Headmaster raised his brow's,"Please control your friend ." The gray-eyed man nodded trying to pull the redhead back. "No! I'll pay! I'll pay anything!" The man yelled his voice strangly familiar. He pushed Kyoya away and stood firmly,"I'll pay whatever amount for Megumi Kaneko." I dropped my weopon and my eye's widened. "Really?" The Headmaster asked. The young man nodded,"I'll give you 70 million yen." The Headmaster shook his head. "100 million!" He yelled. The Headmaster smirked. The young man paused. "300 million yen," he almost whispered. The Headmaster grinned,"Alright, you have bought her freedom. Megumi no longer belong's to me. She belong's to you," He stated and looked at me,"Megumi, you may leave." I bit back a cry and shook my head in disbelief.

I was sold? I felt my knee's give under me, I backed away slowly. Then the young man and Kyoya were walking down the step's and my breathing stopped when I caught glimpse of my new master.

Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! thank you for reading! ahhhhh! tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

**Taken **

Kaoru...

"You are dismissed," The Headmaster said again, but I had suddenly become deaf. Kaoru stood in front of me, his face a mixture of shock and confusion. I curled my hand's and breathed out harshly. Kaoru stumbled in front of me and looked away as I gave him a look of hate. I never wanted this...any of this... "...what have you done...?" I whispered in disbelief. Kyoya put his arm on Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru, do have any idea what you've done?" Kyoya asked giving him a dark glare through his silver glasses. Kaoru pulled away and set his golden eye's in my direction. He leaned down untill we were face to face, grabbing my wrist suddenly. "I'm taking you home!" He stated unsure of himself. I pulled away and stepped away from him. "No, you're not taking me anywhere!" I yelled as confused as he was. He softened his gaze and we stared at eachother.

I had been here too long. He was too late. He couldn't save me. I felt my classmates stare at us with uneasiness. Envy. Pain. I swallowed and shook my head for no specific reason. I wanted Hisao. I wanted him to run into the main hall and take me away. Somewhere far from here...from this place. I would never have to see Kaoru ever again. As I looeked around I realized Hisao wasn't coming. I looked at the marble floor and forced myself to speak. "Why are you doing this?" I hissed. Kaoru lowered his gaze and stood away from me. The Headmaster grinned and pulled my arm, holding a knife to my throat. "Did you regret our exchange?" He mumbled and Kaoru's face turned angry, Kyoya placed his hand at Kaoru's chest and held him back.

"She's mine! Now let her go and give her to me!" Kaoru growled. I didn't belong to anyone, I thought angrily. The Headmaster threw me to the floor and I looked up at him. "It was a pleasure teaching you Megumi," He smiled and walked out of the mainhall. I watched as the door shut behind him lightly. My eye's widened as Kaoru and Kyoya each grabbed one of my arm's. "Let me go...," It came out like a cry. "Let me go!" I yelled, kicking and struggling as they pulled me away. "Megumi...it will be alright...we're taking you away from here," Kaoru stated as they dragged her out of the school door's. There was a thin amount of rain that they took me out to. I broke away from them and stumbled onto the ground, my uniform getting soaked. I breathed out raggedly and Kaoru and Kyoya stared as I broke into a fit of yell's. Soon I lay on the ground, rain pouring on me lightly.

I shook a little and Kaoru took of his jacket handing it to me. I took it out of his hand rudely and put it on, standing up and looking up at him. Kyoya pulled Kaoru aside and they argued silently as I looked at Hokkaido Academy. _It was all happening to fast_... A snow white limo pulled up beside us and Kyoya glanced at me. "Megumi Kaneko, am I correct?" He asked. I nodded dully and stared at the warm looking limo. He began to talk about alot of thing's, but honestly I was too tired to think. And Kaoru was pulling me into the limo, knocking me off of my feet. I landed on one of the seat's in a laying position. I touched my face to the soft leather of the seat and I closed my eye's, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I stared at Megumi as she slept silently on the seat. I glanced at her bloodied shirt, remembering she had gotten stabbed. "Kyoya! She's bleeding!" I almost yelled out to find Kyoya was taking out bandages and alchohol. I sighed and watched as Kyoya lifted her shirt a little to reveal a large deep cut, with crimson, red blood gushing out. Kyoya dabbed it with alchohol and Megumi flinched a little, but fell back to sleep. "I can't belive you did that," Kyoya mumbled. "I can't belive I saw that! Kyoya, do you understand what we saw today? They were going to kill eachother!" I exclaimed, loosening my tie and shaking the water from my damp hair. Kyoya sighed,"Kaoru, please calm down." I laughed humorlessly,"Really? Kyoya, you know that wasn't right! How could the school do that to them! Why?" I asked myself.

"Kaoru, Hokkaido Academy is a war school. That's what they have to do. They must kill the person they are assigned to in order to pass a level of school year's. If they don't they die. In the end they are used as weapon's for the war. Megumi here, has been training for this," Kyoya stated bitterly, placing bandage's on Megumi's wound. I stared, my mouth dry. There was no way... "Can't anyone do anything?" I asked feeling helpless. Kyoya turned and looked at me,"No." He sat by me and grinned, "But you did manage to save her." We looked over at Megumi. She was soo small. Like a child. "What are you going to tell your family?" Kyoya asked suddenly. I mentally slapped myself, I hadn't thought about that! "I'll figure it out...," I mumbled dumbly. Kyoya shook his head,"What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

And the limo was stopping at the dark yard of my mansion. Kyoya smiled and kicked me out of the limo, making me land on my hand's and knee's. "Thank you for accompanying me, I appreciate it. Oh and don't forget your child," Kyoya yelled , and I felt someone falling on me, the limo driving away quickly. I turned my head to see Megumi on my back, fast asleep. I stood up and held her as if i was giving her a piggyback ride. I walked to the front door of the mansion and kicked it open. I walked in simply, not bothering to shut the door. I climbed up the stair's, Hikaru's American Rock and roll music blarring through the mansion. I walked through the dark hall and burst into our room.

I walked in on Hikaru headbanging and jumping on our king size bed. "HEY!" He shouted from across the room. I nodded and dropped Megumi on the velvet couch. "WHY IS THE GIRL HERE?" Hikaru yelled, jumping in a cirlce as the music made my ear's bleed. "I BOUGHT HER!" I yelled back, placing a blanket on Megumi. "OKAY, COOL!" Hikaru shrugged, doing a backflip on the mattress, wrinkling the cover's. I got my white headphones from the drawer and put them on Megumi, blasting a long piano lullaby that makes Hikaru cry. Hikaru glanced at Megumi and frowned walking to her and leaning over her sleeping form. I turned off Hikaru's song about diariah and exploding bunnies, grabbing his pillow and gently placing it under Megumi's head. "Why did you buy a little girl? And that is my pillow pet!" Hikaru pouted.

"Your a pedophile Kaoru. You could've bought a girl our age, but no! You wanted the small girl in the corner to fill those perverted fantasies of your's!" Hikaru sneered, poking Megumi's face. I blushed and smacked Hikaru's arm. "_Baka_! I do not have perverted fantasies! Now help me take off her clothes," I replied annoyed. Hikaru grinned and I realized what I implied. "Uhhh...on second thought, her clothe's can dry on their own...," I mumbled pushing Hikaru aside. He pouted and looked at Megumi again. "So...uhhhh...seriously, I don't buy that you bought her, now tell me why you have a little girl in our bedroom!" Hikaru almost scolded. "She was uhhhhh lost! Yeah and then I offered her to stay at our place for a while!" I sucked at lying. What an epic fail.

Hikaru nodded,"What are you going to tell mom?" I twitched,"She's a friend and she's staying over," I replied with a forced smile. "Fine, but what kind of gentleman would we be if we made her sleep on the couch? Why doesn't she sleep in our bed?" Hikaru grinned evily. I matched his grin and we turned to the sleeping Megumi.

* * *

><p>"This is not what I meant!" Hikaru cried as we shifted on the small couch, Megumi laying on the king size bed on her own. I blew at my hair and after a few minute's of whining, Hikaru finally fell asleep. I stared at the dark ceiling. Image's of Hokkaido in my head. I felt some reassurance that I had at least saved one of them. I had this unevitable feeling in the pit of my stomach...One I couldn't ignore.<p>

It told me that something bad was going to happen...

but, right now I had to sleep.

Because Monday morning Megumi was enrolling in Ouran.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayay! I love Hikaru in this chapter! lol. I snuck my laptop! and my parent's haven't noticed! <strong>

**soo thank you for reviewing and favoring and story alerting, everything! I appreciate any critisism or tip's! thank you for reading! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 Awaken

**Awaken**

My eye's snapped open to meet a pair of golden eye's. We blinked in sync and stared at eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I cringed as I heard a scream come from my room upstair's. Megumi had woken up. "What was that?" My mother asked from across the table. "Oh nothing...," I replied taking a sip of my Italian coffee. I twitched as I heard the sound of glass shattering and a girly scream that could only come from Hikaru. My mom looked up again. "Uhh- So mom, how did the fashion show go?" I asked loudly. "It was great! We got alot of investor's for the dress you designed!" She exclaimed. "Really?" I asked glancing upstair's. "Yes! Everyone loved the dress! I meant to tell you before but Akira, the designer for Yamasaki co., invited you to his daughter's birthday party next month," She exclaimed happily. I forced myself to smile, "You mean Hana?" My mother nodded, "Isn't that wonderful?" "Yeah," I lied. I honestly didn't want to meet another girl my mother wanted me to wed. "I think she's around your age, pretty to," My mother added. I nodded and took another sip of my warm coffee.

There was a series of scream's and thrashing, breaking and crying. "What on Earth is Hikaru doing?" My mother asked as the scream's continued. "You know how he is in the morning," I sweat dropped, still smiling. My mother looked at me unconvinced but nodded. "So, yes?" My mother asked. "Yes, what?" I replied looking upstair's. "To Hana's birthday party," My mother looked hopeful. I sighed,"Okay, yes." She smiled and the sound of something heavy falling rang through the house. I opened my mouth to explain by my mother stopped me. "I don't want to know," She muttered getting up from the table. "Have a good day in school," She yelled. I watched as she walked into the main hall, out of sight. When I was sure she was gone, I ran upstair's and burst into my room.

I only caught a glimpse of our destroyed room before Hikaru was pulling me to sit with him behind the caoch. We sat with our arm's wrapped around our knee's and Hikaru was shaking. "What did you do?" I whispered. "Nothing! I swear I didn't touch her!" He cried, "She just woke up and started screaming and-and she keep's calling me Kaoru! She must hate you because she's trying to kill me!" He wailed. I wanted to laugh but Hikaru looked terrified and we had to get to school. We peeked from behind the caoch as Megumi ripped Hikaru's unicorn pillowpet in half. Hikaru slumped against the caoch and cried, "Not Mr. Bubbit!"

I groaned and walked over to Megumi, grabbing her by the shoulder's. "Let me go! I hate you! How could you do this to me? How could you?" She screamed. "You have it all wrong, I want to help you!" I yelled back. She pushed me away and connected her small fist with my jaw. I stumbled back and she breathed roughly, her long hair a mess. "You will never be able to help me! Never! Don't you get it?" Megumi shrieked. I smiled and wrapped my arm's around her small body making her eye's widen. "Please...," I murmered. I felt her calm. Her breathing normal.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Hikaru asked getting up from the caoch.

Megumi took one look at Hikaru and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: Oh God. There was two of them. "Are you alright?" They asked together. And they were identical. Identical twin's... "Geez, I know I'm incredibely sexy and hot but girl's usually don't faint untill I shake their hand's," One of them mumble's. "Hikaru! Maybe she feel's sick!" The other said softly, and worried. Hikaru? I glanced at the twin with a scowl on his face. He met my gaze and grinned. "Would you feel better if I kissed you?" He asked. I slapped him clean across the face and stood up. Kaoru, I'm guessing, stood up with me. It was funny how tall he was compared to me. I stood directly below his chest and he but more towered over me. Same with his idiot brother. Kaoru checked his golden watch and he panicked. "Oh God! Hikaru we are going to be late for school!" He yelled running into the walk-in closet.

Hikaru rolled his eye's and threw his shirt off, glancing at me. I scowled and studied the wall. Kaoru came out of the closet pulling on black slack's and a bright blue uniform jacket on. His brother wore an identical uniform and they ran around the mess I made, trying to ready. When they looked exactly the same except for their hair parting's, they stood in front of me. "Where are you going?" I asked indifferently. "School," One of the twin's answered pulling at their hair. "Uhhh Megumi...," Kaoru (I think) mumbled. "Yes," I replied knowing what he was going to say. "You're coming with us."

Oh joy.

* * *

><p>There is no way in Hell I was wearing that. Just looking at the yellow uniform dress made me want to throw up. Why was I doing this? <em>Because he saved you... and he's your new master... <em>Obey, I told myself. I looked around their huge closet. And I caught glimpse of the extra male uniform's the twin's had. I grinned and swiped one out of it's hanger.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" Hikaru (Maybe) asked biting into a blood red apple. I didn't answer, slinging the damned school breifcase over my shoulder. Kaoru (sure, why not?) smiled at me and I just walked out the door. I know it was rude but...I just wasn't feeling well. I felt dumb as I walked down the stair's of their mansion. Like a little girl playing dress up. I stopped walking and turned, one of them running into me. "Watch where you're going," He hissed. Hikaru (definatly). "Watch what you say," I hiss and he cringe's remembering this morning. I stood in the front yard that had a slick black limo waiting. I sighed and Hikaru stood by me. I looked up at him, the sun hitting his face in such a way...

Oh no. Never. Not that idiot.

I shook my head and Kaoru caught up to us panting. A butler bowed and opened the door of the limo for us. Hikaru and Kaoru entered quickly, but I remained standing. _I could run. I could leave. They_ _would never catch me._ It was Kaoru's outstretched hand that stopped me. I was putting my hand in his suddenly...

Finally having something to hold on to.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Megumi meet's the host club and goes to school! and a pact will be made! stick around! <strong>

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 The New Girl

**The New girl**

I blew at my bangs and glanced around the crowded hall's of Ouran Academy. I stood in the middle of the grand hall as student's turned to look at me. I looked away uncomfortably and looked over at Kaoru who was trying to convince the headmaster to let me attend Ouran. They looked like they were in a heated discussion as Hikaru chewed on watermelon gum loudly, texting on his black cellphone in annoying speed. I stood by him bored looking, the sound of his finger's against button's clouding my mind. I sighed, my head pounding with pain. _Couldn't he stop fucking texting? _Suddenly I reached over and grabbed the cellphone out of his hand's, threw it to the ground and stomped on it, hearing the _ crack _ of the device under my foot. Hikaru twitched as Kaoru joined us. Kaoru handed me a sheet of paper, a smile plastered on his face.

"What the Hell is this?" I asked staring at the paper in disbelief. Kaoru smiled slinging his school breifcase over his shoulder, "Youre class schedule." I crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it at Hikaru. "Who said I wanted to go to school here!" I shouted as Kaoru walked. "Too bad!" He shouted back walking down the hall. I stood and stared as he walked. Hikaru rested an arm on my head and grinned, "You just got owned Megumi."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov:<strong> I entered first period and sighed. Haruhi looked up at me as I sat in my seat beside her. She flashed me a small smile, "Hey Kaoru." I smiled back and fought a blush, "Haruhi." Haruhi looked at Hikaru's empty seat and raised her brow's. "Where's Hikaru?" She asked. I glanced at the door. _They should be here by now... _I watched as our professor shut the door and began the day's lesson. _Where were they? _I took out my notebook uneasily and began writing down the lesson on the board. I sighed, _maybe Megumi got lost and Hikaru is looking for her. _I looked over at Haruhi who bit the eraser of her pencil with a look of deep thought. I rested my face on my hand and smiled as I gazed at Haruhi.

I don't remember when I started feeling this way...but all I know is I can't stop it... She broke into my lonely world and I can't take her out anymore... My silent thinking was interuppted by a high-pitched scream that split through the air. Haruhi looked up at me as I ran out of the classroom. That scream... It could only come from someone so small...Someone soo innocent...soo fragile...soo scared... _Megumi. _I ran down the spiral staircase, tripping over the step's, worry taking over me. _Megumi_...I raced through the hall's, my heart pounding. I clutched my stomach as I heard the damned scream again. "I'm coming!" I choked out. I was running into the second-year hall where a group of student's stood in a crowd around the screaming.

Among the crowd I spotted Kyoya and Tamaki, a look of shock on their face's, Tamaki running into the middle of the crowd. I pushed through the crowd of second year's and yelled out Megumi's name. I panted and I stared at the scene before me.

"_Baka! _I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Megumi screamed as she kicked Hikaru sharply in the stomach. I winced as he fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Hikaru held his nose, blood gushing through his finger's. With his other hand he held his stomach, doubling over in pain. His uniform was slightly torn, to reveal multiple bruise's and cut's. Megumi was flawless. Not a scratch marred her perfect complexion. Tamaki stood in front of Hikaru protectivly as Megumi reached in the back of her "uniform". She pulled out that damned stick and swung it around grinning. "No! Little girl, put that stick down!" Tamaki told Megumi like she was a little girl.

Oh. God. Tamaki really did it... Megumi walked to Tamki lazily and connected his face with the stick in one swift movement, a loud crack sounding as his nose broke. Tamaki blinked before falling down beside Hikaru. Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasse's and met my eye's.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Megumi shouted, grabbing Hikaru by the collar and growling at him. For a girl that looked soo adorable and innocent, she scared the crap out of me. Then that scream. To my suprise it was Hikaru's scream. _Seriously Hikaru why do you have such a high-pitched _ _scream? _Hikaru tried to punch Megumi only to recieve a knee in the goin. Hikaru yelped and fell face first on his broken nose. Tamaki whimpered, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. The crowd of second-year's were running away and yelling. I sighed and broke Megumi and Hikaru apart.

Megumi and Hikaru struggled against me, "LET ME GO!" They yelled in unison. "Stop," I begged silently. Megumi and Hikaru proceded by calling eachother a lovely string of profanities. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW! DAMNIT YOU GUY'S!" I yelled, my voice ringing through the hall making everyone dead silent. I sighed. I heard a clearing of throat's behind me and I turned around slowly. There stood the Headmaster, tapping his foot and nodding in disapproval.

Hikaru pulled away from me and held his bleeding nose, "We're screwed," He groaned the Headmaster lead the three of us to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: I crossed my arm's in front of my chest and ignored Hikaru. Kaoru was in the Headmaster's office, we would be sent in one by one. For now I was stuck with his idiot brother, Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru stared at me, dried up blood on his face. His lip busted and swollen. "Where the crap did you learn how to fight?" He asked in disbelief as he put ice on his arm. "Where the crap did you learn how to scream like a girl?" I muttered. He frowned and sat back, neither of us looking at eachother. Suddenly the door of the office opened and Kaoru walked out looking tired, he shut the door behind him loudly. "What did he say?" Hikaru mumbled. "You owe me...," Kaoru hissed just as a boy was running toward's us.

"What happened?" The boy asked out of breathe. I looked at the boy closely. But it wasn't a boy... It was a girl. "...nothing...Haruhi...uhhhh Hikaru...and uhhhh...," Kaoru stammered over his word's. I smirked, he liked her. Haruhi looked over at Hikaru and shook her head. Hikaru smiled softly at her. Oh please...not Hikaru... I looked away as Haruhi glanced at me. "Who is she?" Haruhi whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru laughed nervously, "It's a long story..." Haruhi looked at me with her big, brown eye's and smiled. I flushed, I could see why the twin's felt they way they did about her... But why did Hikaru have to feel that way...

I nodded and then that blonde freak from earlier was coming back. He had a band-aid on the bridge of his nose that made me laugh. Hikaru joined me and Tamaki pouted. "Mommy! Hikaru and the little girl are laughing at me!" He whined. Kyoya sighed and rolled his gray eye's. "I'm not a little girl!" I yelled throwing my fist out only to have a hand stop me. I blinked to see a boy of my height with wide-brown eye's and blonde hair, holding my fist back. He was a loli-shota. "Yay! I saved Tama-chan from the little girl!" He cried out snuggling a stuffed pink bunny. I mentally facepalmed. Even the loli-shota thought I was a little girl.

Behind the bubbling bunnyboy, stood an extremly large man with fang's. Well, no fang's. He was too tall for me too pretty much see his face. "I'm not a little girl _Baka!" _I hissed. Bunnyboy actually began crying. "Takashi! The mean little girl called me stupid!" He cried as the tall man picked him up. Damn, he was tall. Suddenly, he was grabbing me by one arm and I was flying up untill I met his face. My feet dangled several feet from the ground. "Mhhh...no..._baka_...," He muttered before letting go of my arm. I fell lightly into the arm's of the idiot blonde guy. "I don't care if you marred my beauty princess! You are still adorable!" He cooed.

I bit his hand making him yelp and I jumped out of his arm's. "Wait! Princess! Return to me my darling!" He yelled dramatically. I walked down the hall.

They were all insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: Great. It's only Megumi's first day and she has already gotten into a fight and my friend's already managed to scare her away. I ran down the hall, sun spilling through the large window's. I turned a right and began running up the stair's, abruptly stopping on my track's. Megumi sat on the first step, arm's around her knee's. I looked around nervously and sat beside her gingerly. There was a brief silence. "I know you like Haruhi," Megumi mumbled. My eye's widened and I felt my face heat up. "No I don't!" I replied in a defensive tone.

"You're blushing scarlet and don't lie to me," She muttered. I blushed harder and felt my palm's get sweaty. "Allright Kaoru, unless you want your precious Haruhi to find out you're in love with her and break your poor brother's heart, I want you to let me go," She demanded. I stared into her eye's and shook my head lightly. She nodded, standing up and descending the step's on her own.

"Where will you stay?" I asked as she walked. She stopped, not turning around. "Don't worry," She replied indifferently. "I have to worry...," I mumbled guiltly.

She stopped again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru."

And she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>haha Oh Megumi...she's soo nice. haha. bahhhhhhhhhhhh! Imma goat! <strong>

**lol just review so I can shut up. **

**till next time! **

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club For Gay Men, that belongs to a secret society of fangirl's.**


	6. Chapter 6 A  proposition

**A proposition**

I buttoned the front of my crisp white, dress shirt and glanced at the mirror. I pulled at my long hair making a messy ponytail, tying a ribbon expertly in it's place. I touched my golden necklace and stared at the photograph at the frame of my mirror. It was a picture of Hisao and I. My bang's fell over my eye's as I stared at the picture. Hisao... I felt myself begin to panic. Here I was...on my way to that damned school... For Kaoru. Someone I barely knew. I gritt my teeth and looked down as I felt something rub against my leg. I smiled and picked up Prince, snuggling him close to my face, feeling him purr silently. "...I missed you to little guy...," I murmered and he blinked at me, meowing sweetly. He shut his eye's slowly and yawned. He looked adorable, like a little snowball with his fluffy, white hair. I set him down on my bed and kissed him quickly before running out of my room.

I dashed across the empty apartment, not looking back as I shut the front door abruptly. I ran down a flight of stair's and my feet made harmony with the sidewalk. A breif image of Hisao passed through my struggling thought's. I didn't know what to do... What do I do? "Megumi!" A voice shouted. I stopped suddenly and whipped around to see Haruhi helplessly trying to catch up to me. I stood and watched as she ran ungracefully to me, she panted as she stood in front of me. When she regained her breath, she flashed me that perfect smile, and held her hand out to me. I gave her a cold look and turned away, walking forward. She followed after me and walked beside me in silence. "You look pretty today...," Haruhi mumbled awkwardly. "Thank's," I breathed bored.

"...so...do you live in the same apartment as I do?" Haruhi asked turning her head to the side and looking at me. I twitched and looked to the side, "I hope not..." She nodded, "Want to walk to school together...?" She asked pulling at her short hair. "...whatever...," I sighed. Honestly I had no damn intention of returning to that freaking school, much less walk with a transvestite... but... I had to. It was my obligation to serve my master. And my master happened to be Kaoru. As Haruhi and I stood in front of the golden gate's of Ouran Academy, I found myself thinking of Hisao...

* * *

><p><strong>Hisao's pov<strong>: I bit my lip as the Headmaster kicked me sharply in the stomach. "...you should be ashamed of yourself...you break the rule's...you are punished!" He growled flicking out a thick knife. "...how dreadful...you are one of my favorite student's Hisao...your a good boy...that's why you killed that boy...," He grinned. I shook my head quickly, bile rising in my throat. I didn't want to... I didn't mean... Tear's fell over my eye's and a grunt ecscaped my lip's as he drove the knife into my side. I blinked back the tear's and breathed raggedly, persperation at my forehead. "...I could kill you...," The Headmaster hissed. I stilled, looking at the ground tiredly. "...noone would care of your death...your mother and father, are dead. Am I correct?" He whispered in my ear. I didn't answer and he chuckled. "...and your dear sister...she has cancer right? How is she?" He asked. I glared up at him. "Don't talk about Minori...," I whispered in pain.

"...she's dying isn't she? Tell me, she's only eight right? What a shame...," He stated coldly. I curled my hand's into fist's and let out a scream, connecting my fist with his damned jaw. I backed away afraid as he rubbed his jaw. I prepared myself to be stabbed to death, when he placed his hand's on my shoulder's. "...Hisao...she doesn't have to die...neither does Megumi...," He told me quietly._ Megumi... "..._I want you to chose Hisao. Either you die...right here...and never see your dear sister or Megumi ever again, and belive me...I'll make sure they die...," He hissed. He smiled then, like a long, lost friend... "Or you could work for me...and I'll personally make sure Minori and Megumi are safe." I stared in horror. "Choose quickly...," He sighed.

It was my life against their's...

...but they were the only reason I lived...

"...I'll do it...," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: I watched as my new classmate's got up and walked out of the classroom to the dining hall. I remained seated, taking out my notebook as the classroom emptied. I reached in my black schoolbag and pulled out white headphone's. As I put them on, I caught glimpse of Haruhi standing by the door, waving smally at me. I tried my best not to frown. She was begining to irritate me. I watched as she awkwardly walked over to me, sitting at the desk in front of me. I glanced out large window that took up most of the wall, showing the school garden. Haruhi took out a paperbag and pulled out a simple sandwich, biting into it absentmindedly. I eye'd her as she stared at me.

I watched as her lip's moved, as If saying something. I slid my headphone's to my neck, rock music still playing. "Sorry, what?" I mumbled. "I just wanted to say you had pretty eye's," She stated handing me half of her sandwich. I trustfully took it and mumbled a, "Thank's, but that's not true." She looked at me confused,"Why do you say that? They are really nice...You have really pretty green eye's." I laughed humorlessly, "I hate my eye's." Haruhi shook her head and took a sip of water. "I like your eye's," I muttered, "They're familiar..." Haruhi glanced at me and I cursed myself for being nice to her.

All of the sudden, Tamaki was running in the classroom, attacking Haruhi. She choked as he held her. Kyoya walked in, sighing. "Megumi...I knew you'd return...," Kyoya muttered._ Bastard_. "I came at my own will," I replied coldly. I was about to bite into an apple when Kyoya pulled my arm and dragged me to the hall. "What the-," He cut me off. "Megumi you're in danger," He whispered. "What?" I replied bewilerdly. "You're not safe...," He pressed on. I shook his hand off of my arm and set my gaze. "You don't worry," I replied softly.

"...Megumi...," A voice said softly behind me. I turned to see Kaoru, an unsure smile on his face. I blinked, unmoving and Hikaru pushed past Kaoru, smirking at me. "I want a rematch. I'm tired of telling people I got beat up by a girl. More or less a _ little_ one," He muttered. I grabbed his arm, twisting it quickly. "_Baka_! Apologize now!" I yelled. He struggled, tear's bursting from his eye's, "I'm sorry! Let go! Kaoru! Help me! Please!" He begged. Kaoru sighed, "Let him go Megumi..." Instinctively, I obeyed, my master. I silently prayed he wouldn't realise I would do anything he say's...

Hikaru rubbed his arm and stared at me intently. As everyone walked on out of the classroom, Hikaru grabbed my arm. I lifted my fist as if to punch him and he jumped. "No! Stop! I just wanted to say something!" He pleaded. "What!" I growled. He smiled and grabbed my shoulder's, kissing my cheek quickly. "...you're pretty...," He mumbled and winked at me before running for his dear life. "BAKA!" I screamed running after him.

I didn't realise Kaoru was watching.

Or that I was this close to death.

* * *

><p><strong>I like pinapples. And The next chapter will be better. I promise... <strong>

**and I don't own Ouran. My twin sister Bisco Hatori does! **

**lol, jk. but really she does own Ouran.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Hidden Feeling

**The Hidden Feeling **

I leaned against the golden, sunlit wall's of music room 3. "How cute!" a first-year girl exclaimed. I rolled my eye's at the group of fangirl's that surrounded me. "Are you Tamaki-kun's little sister?" Another asked me in a sickly-sweet voice. Really? Just because I was blonde? One of the girl's pulled at my cheek's making me gag. "Ughhhh...Stop!" I growled. They giggled and I crossed my arm's at my chest. Stupid girl's. "You are just to cute!" A girl with pigtail's squealed. The Host Club sat behind the caoch, peeking from the edge's and observing the scene five feet away. Tamaki held binocular's to his face and I facepalmed. God he was dumb.

"...they seem to like her...," Kaoru whispered loudly. Hikaru smirked, "...suprisingly..." "This is a good sign!" Tamaki shook with excitement. "...she look's miserable...," Haruhi pointed out as I scowled. "...if the guest's like her this much...she would be a profitable merit...," He stated. I shot him a glare when someone was pulling my arm. "..._bunny-chan_! Come eat cake with me and usa-chan!" Hunny exclaimed cutely, flower's floating around his face, making us look like we were in a cheesy anime scene. Did he just call me _bunny-chan_? The fangirl's screamed out as Hunny held my hand. "KAWAII!" They screamed as if the world would end.

Mori pulled out a chair for me and Hunny sat me down. He was stronger than he looked... "Oh-kay! _Bunny-chan_! Cake time!" Hunny smiled. Cake? I stared at the table covered in sweet's. I hadn't had cake in year's... "...really...?" I asked quietly. Hunny nodded and the fangirl's stood behind me in suspenseful waiting. The Host Club stood a few feet away as I reached for a slice of strawberry cake nervously. I gently cut a small peice with a silver fork and examined it closely. Hunny silently giggled as I shoved the delicacy in my mouth.

There was a dramatic silence as I pressed the fork against my lip's. I let the sweet taste stay for a moment. "Did you like it?" Hunny asked quietly from across the table. I didn't say anything, just remembering. Remembering why I hadn't eaten this sweetness for soo long. It hurt to remember... I let the silver fork slip from my finger's and clatter to the ground, breaking the silence. "...Megumi...," Kaoru whispered. I smiled lightly and got up slowly, facing him. I breathed out and murmered, "I'm soo sorry...," before I ran out of music room 3.

* * *

><p>I kicked the door's open of the empty second-year Math class and jumped on a desk, my leg's hanging from the end. I rest my head on my shoulder and looked up when the door creaked. Kaoru leaned against the door and shoved his hand's in his pocket's, not muttering a word. "What do you want?" I growled looking away from him. The classroom was dark, the only light coming from the window's. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "I'm fine!" I growled, jumping off the desk and walking to the moving board, trailing a finger at the edge's. I heard Kaoru's footstep's advance behind me. "Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong...," Kaoru insisted.<em> How could he tell something was wrong?<em>

I balled my fist's and kicked a desk across the classroom. I slammed a fist into the board and screamed. I breathed raggedly and felt my face heat up as I beat the board. After a few moment's of abusing the board I stopped and stared at the board. "I'm sorry...," I mumbled barely above a whisper. There was another silence and for a moment I thought he had left. Suddenly his fist flew past my head and connected with the board. I blinked as he trembled slightly, letting out a pained laugh. He pulled back and hit the board again. Untill he was making a nice harmony of hit's.

_He was weak_. I watched as his finger's turned red and he bit back cry's of pain. _...But...he_ _had what alot of people didn't have... _I smiled and kicked the board down, making it break in two. Kaoru's eye's widened and I giggled. Kaoru covered his mouth and chuckled, pointing to me. "What?" I asked pulling at my uniform sleeve. "...your laugh...it's pretty...," He stated. I let a light blush spread across my face. He couldn't see anyway's in the darkness of the room. "...do you feel better...?" Kaoru asked kindly. I nodded and gave him an unsure look. "...you can tell me anything you know," He told me resting a hand on a desk. "...how do I know that?" I growled. He smiled before turning and walking toward's the door, "...well. I am your friend. So I care," He opened the door sharply and turned to me. "Are you coming?" He asked casually.

_A friend..._

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"...How do play this game exactly...?" I asked confused. "...basically someone kick's this commoner's can here, " Hikaru gestures to the crumbled can in his hand, "And then the rest of us run in complete terror." "...sound's fun...," I muttered. "Haruhi we should team up and hide together!" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing Haruhi's arm. She glared at him and pulled her arm away, "No thank you," She hissed. Tamaki sulked and gave me a hopeful look. "Don't even think about it," I growled and he backed away a few feet. "Tamaki your kicking!" Kaoru yelled as he placed the can in the middle of the field. "Why?" Tamaki cried as he limped to the can. "<em>Hai! Baka<em>!" Kyoya yelled and Tamaki kicked the can epicly, making it dissapear behind the school.

"Run for your life!" Hikaru screamed taking my hand in his and running in a random direction. Why the Hell was Hikaru covering his eye's? _Damn he was slow_, I thought as we ran into the maze. He led through alot of twist's and turn's untill it got dark in the maze. "Uhhhh...Hikaru? Are you sure we can be here...?" I asked. He just kept on running. I yelped as he slipped and fell, bringing me down with him. I grabbed on to his school unifrom, desperate not to hit asphalt. I opened my eye's to see him writhing in pain. I felt something warm and wet on my leg "Hikaru...?" I asked looking down.

I looked down to see a splotch of blood blooming at Hikaru's leg, oozing through his slack's. "...Hikaru...," I mumbled, rolling off of him. He groaned and ripped the bloody fabric from his slack's. That wasn't so lovely considering the wound was on his upper thigh. The absence of the fabric revealed his perfect, pale skin marred by a deep, bleeding cut. "...is it bad...?" Hikaru choked. "...just a small cut...," I lied and took my uniform jacket off, pressing it against his leg. "...should I take my pant's off...?" Hikaru asked innocently. "No!" I shouted, pressing down harder. He cried out and tear's spilled over his eye's. "...what a crybaby...," I muttered. I examined his cut and cursed. It was bad...really bad. Like I needed to get him to a doctor. Now.

I could get help... I glanced at Hikaru bawling to the ground. I couldn't leave him though... I sighed and crouched down, channeling all my focus. Hikaru lifted his head, sniffing, "Wha-what are you doing...?" I shushed him and closed my eye's. I gently gripped Hikaru's arm and balanced his body weight on my back. I inhaled and brought my leg's up a bit, holding Hikaru's arm's around me tightly. "Piggybackride...," Hikaru murmered like a little girl on crack. "...shut up...don't move...," I hissed as I began walking, his long leg's sticking out in front of me.

Damn... I exhaled and kept my step's steady. I didn't want to drop the idiot. "...soo...fat...," I hissed through clentched teeth. "I'm not fat!" Hikaru cried, wrapping his arm's around my neck and resting his head on my shoulder. "...I can't...breathe!" I gasped as Hikaru inhaled the scent of my hair. "Mmmmmnnnn...rose's...," He sighed. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my neck. My leg's felt numb after several minute's and I panicked when I felt blood trickle down my leg's. As If I were collapsing, I fell to my knee's, Hikaru still holding on. I breathed out roughly and glanced at my leg's. His cut was overflowling with blood. My black short's stained in deep red.

Hikaru breathed quietly. "...am I going to die...?" He whispered, crying again. "No, baka," I hissed trying to think of what to do. I sat Hikaru down slowly and I helplessly tried to help his cut. "...How did this happen?" I asked myself as I tore a peice of my dress shirt, cleaning the blood. "...the damn...branch in the way...," Hikaru gasped, answering my question. "...Megumi...," Hikaru whispered. "Yeah," I mumbled , blood escaping through my finger's. "...will you have sex with me...?" He asked in tear's. The wind blew lightly and I shook my head, "sorry...not in the mood..." Was he really asking that?

He grabbed my wrist, "Please...I don't want to die a virgin...," He cried. Wow. "...Hikaru...?" I looked away from him. He must be starting to lose blood in his head... Hikaru pulled my arm in one swift movement making me fall beside him. I blinked as he climbed on top of me. Screw it. I was going to kill the horny bastard. And then Tamaki found us.

"Hikaru, Megumi! I found yo-," His smile fell when he caught glimpse of Hikaru on top of me, blood all over my short's. Kaoru and Haruhi ran up behind Tamaki and stared. "What the Hell...?" Kaoru whispered. Tamaki began screaming something about rape and Haruhi tried to calm him down. And that's how we all spent the day at the hospital.

The same hospital Hisao's little sister was in.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My goat is hungry. This chapter sucked! But the next one will be better! promise!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The  Truth

**The Truth **

"...I seriously don't remember anything...," Hikaru muttered, rubbing his head and giving us a confused glance. He sat up on the hospital bed, his auburn hair was a mess, electrical cord's connected to his body, showing his heart rate on a screen. Kaoru sighed, sitting beside him on the crumpled sheet's. Kyoya stood by the monitor's examining Hikaru's recent blood test's. Tamaki was asleep on the caoch, Hunny and Mori had gone to get Hikaru some food. Haruhi and I sat at the small table in the corner, she silently read a book while I got lost in my thought's. "...then you probably don't remember trying to rape Megumi...," Kyoya mumbled as he wrote in his black notebook. Hikaru's eye's widened and he looked up at me in fear. "WHA?" He cried. I grinned, "_Hai, baka_. You did try to make a move," I replied enjoying his puzzled look. Kaoru giggled beside him, "...hey. Just be glad we got there before Megumi really killed you!" "...Don't joke about that!" Hikaru hissed, trembling. "...don't worry...I wont kill you just yet...," I reassured him.

He flinched, and pulled the cover's up over his nose. "...don't let her near me!" Hikaru squealed, putting Kaoru in front of him. Kyoya rolled his eye's and began typing in his laptop. "...can you please shut up, I'm trying to read," Haruhi muttered beside me. Hikaru pouted, "Haruhi! Won't you give me a kiss to make me feel better?" Hikaru asked in a sickly-sweet voice. "No way in Hell," Haruhi hissed and I couldn't help but laugh. Kaoru gave Hikaru a look that he didn't get. Did Hikaru not see that they were in love with the same girl? And then the idiot "king" was waking up. "...oh I had the most wonderful dream!" He exclaimed dramatically. "I'm going to look for the bathroom...," I announced not wanting to hear him drone on. Kyoya gave me a quick glance. He knew I really wasn't going to find the bathroom. He didn't say anything and I slipped out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind me.

I broke into a run and opened the door that was directly across the hall. There a certain little girl greeted me with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I looked up as Megumi left the room suddenly. "...I think I'll go make sure she find's her way...," I told Hikaru and he nodded. "...oh Haruhi...," Hikaru called out. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed. "Your going to be my personal maid!" He yelled out. "NEVER!" Tamaki protested standing in front of Haruhi who was still reading. I shook my head and laughed before walking out of the room. I was about to walk down the hall when I caught glimpse of Megumi's long, white blonde hair. What I wanted to know was what she was doing in a room for a cancer patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: "Megumi-chan!" Minori cheered as I walked in the room. I smiled, my heart wanting to burst from the sight of her. I walked to her bed and gave her a hug before sitting on the bed with her. She sat up and gave me a genuine smile. I swear she had the most beautiful smile. "I missed you kid," I told her as she pulled out a book from under her pillow. "I missed you to! Look Megumi-chan! Big brother got me another manga!" She exclaimed excitedly holding up the manga of Fruit's Basket to my face. I laughed then stopped abruptly. "Minori, when was the last time Hisao came to visit?" I asked her seriously. She made a cute face as she thought, "He came yesterday actually!" My stomach tightened. He was here. I hadn't seen him in so long... "Minori, did he tell you anything?" I asked her quietly. She began thinking again and then the door was opening.

Kaoru stepped into the room and the only reason I didn't beat him with a chair and throw his lifeless body out the window, was because Minori was watching. He blushed and rubbed his neck, laughing awkwardly. "...uhhh...sorry...I guess this isn't the bathroom...," He lied. "...okay...," I replied trying to hide my anger. I would kill him later. Minori waved at him and giggled, "Who's your friend Megumi-chan?" She asked sweetly. "...Kaoru Hitachiin. He goes to my school," I replied. "Hi Kaoru!" She yelled happily, giving him a big smile. "Is he your boyfriend?" She whispered to me. Kaoru blushed hearing her say this and I felt my cheek's grow hot with embarassment, "Of course not!" Minori giggled, "That's good because big brother wouldn't like that!" I gave her a confused look, "Why wouldn't Hisao like that?" I asked. "Who's Hisao?" Kaoru asked leaning against the wall. I ignored him. "Well...I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Minori giggled putting a finger to her lip's.

I nodded and smiled, "So how are you?" Minori clapped, "Great! The doctor told me I am getting better! And guess what! He told me I could maybe even leave soon!" That was good to hear. Minori had been through thing's no eight year-old should have to endure. "I'm so proud of you," I reply softly. She scrunches up her face adorably, "I'm just glad you came to visit!" Kaoru smiled at the scene, crossing his arm's at his chest. "Oh! Megumi-chan! Hisao did say something!" Minori exclaimed setting down her manga. "What did he say?" I asked her desperatly. "Can someone tell me who Hisao is?" Kaoru asked confused. "He told me to tell you that he would protect you...that he would fix thing's...," Minori replied. I missed him... "...please Minori...if you see him again...tell him that I miss him...and that I will fight for him...," I responded boldly. She nodded and smiled.

"Who is this Hisao?" Kaoru asked loudly. "He's my big brother," Minori giggled. Kaoru nodded, still comfused. I sighed. "You see Kaoru, Hisao goes to Hokkaido Academy. He is a second year student and not only that," I smiled, "He is my bestfriend." Minori nodded, "That's true! Megumi-chan and big brother are alway's together! Even when we were little!" I laughed lightly, "I remember the day you were born Minori! I knew your brother since we were very young. We are very close you see...our family's used to be very close...," I trailed off. Minori's face fell, "...untill...the day...that day...," Minori looked afraid. "Let's forget it...," I whispered. Minori nodded and we were all quiet. I stared at Minori. She looked so much like Hisao...Her face...Her eye's were the same icey blue. Her hair the same white-blonde. Even her smile... She coughed loudly making my stomach hurt. She let out uneven breath's and placed that translucent rubber tool at her mouth and nose and struggled to breathe.

I looked away as a nurse came in and assissted her. "No! I'm okay!" Minori smiled as she coughed. I smiled sadly as tear's fell down Minori's face, her breaths short. "...i'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave...," The nurse scolded Kaoru and I. "No!" Minori choked. My heart broke. "Minori, you know the rule's!" The nurse replied, sticking a large needle in Minori's arm. Minori blinked and waved at us with a big smile on her face. "Please visit me again soon! It was nice meeting you Kaoru! Bye!" She exclaimed happily, coughing roughly and gasping for air. "Go!" The nurse hissed and I stood up feeling sick, "I'll come back Minori...," I whispered and she smiled sweetly. I gave her a small smile and followed Kaoru out the door. He shut the door lightly.

"...she's very sweet...," Kaoru whispered lightly. I shook my head in anger. She was the strongest person I knew...

Her life was on the line everyday and she still smiled for everyone... "...she put's me to shame...," I whispered and left him standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: There was more about Megumi that I didn't know... Hisao. She missed him... I smiled and drank my coffee, I would just have to find him then now wouldn't I? "Oh and Megumi! I have a question!" Hikaru announced as Tamaki wheeled him out of the hospital. "What would that be?" Megumi replied carelessly. Hikaru smiled brightly,

"Will you go on a date with me?"

I spit out my coffee all over Tamaki.

**OH YEAH! Hikaru and Megumi on a date! hmmmmmmm, what will Kaoru and the rest do? **

**AND DON'T KILL ME xelainatx!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mixed Emotions

**Mixed Emotions**

I groaned as my cellphone rung loudly, making me pull the cover's over my head. I didn't have to answer it to know it was Hikaru. How the Hell did he get my number anyway's? Well I wasn't going to answer because I wasn't going to go on that stupid date with him. Finally, the phone stopped ringing and I sighed in relief. Maybe he gave up and decided to invite Haruhi instead. I scowled at the thought and choked my pillow, Prince crawling over me. I shut my eye's lightly and gave into my pillow. Then that damn ringing. I sat up abruptly and grabbed my cellphone from my bag and flipped it open. "What the Hell do you want?" I hissed into the phone making Prince jump.

"Well good morning to you to!" Hikaru muttered sarcastically on the other line. I rolled my eye's and brought Prince to my lap, petting him gently. "Whatever, so what the Hell is it?" I demanded annoyed. "Well in case you've forgotten, we have a date," He replied utterly amused. I cringed and cursed softly, running a hand through my messy hair. "...no let me sleep...," I mumbled falling back against the many pillow's on my bed.

"Megumi, it's two in the afternoon," Hikaru pointed out. "Oh really? I didn't know," I muttered sarcastically. "Yes. It is. And you're going on a date with me today," Hikaru demanded. "And why the Hell should I?" I growled throwing the cover's in the air. I heard him sigh lightly. "...because I want to repay you for saving my life...I'm in debt to you Megumi...And I feel that I can never repay you...I'm not very good at these thing's or keeping promise's...but...I want this...to be diffrent," He told me quietly. I held the cellphone loosely at my ear and stared at the floor.

"And also Kaoru said you had to!" he snickered. I cringed and bolted out of my bed, falling to the ground in a tangle of cover's. "Megumi...? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. "...yes...I'll meet you at the park in 15 minute's," I mumbled. "_Hai_! And Megumi...," Hikaru replied mischeivously. "What?" I asked frustrated. "...wear something pretty!" He laughed. "Go to Hell," I muttered and threw the phone to the wall, making it break into a hundred little pieces.

I stumbled across my room, tripping over thing's I didn't bother to pick up. I didn't even glance in the mirror before walking out of my room. I pulled the front door open, meeting the impenatrating sun. I blinked a few time's, getting used to the light and walking down the stair's of the apartment complex. My bare feet touched the hot sidewalk and I yawned, people walking by staring at me. I sighed as wind blew lightly making the pink leaves of the tree's sway. I caught glimpse of Hikaru and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I sat on the old park bench, my arm's draped at the sides. I sighed and blasted my American rock music through my headphone's. I closed my eye's enjoying the wind of the day. After a moment I realized I wasn't alone. I snapped my eye's open to see Megumi standing before me. What the Hell? I slipped my headphone's down my neck and stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Did you just get up from bed and come here? I will not take you out looking like that," I stated bluntly. Her face turned a cute shade of red and she balled her hand's into fist's. "Megumi. If we are going to go out. You need to look appropriate," I went on.

She stood there a moment. "...wait...I'll be back...," She yelled as she ran down the sidewalk. I stared after her in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: Damn bastard! I ran roughly, my cheek's growing hot and persperation running down my forehead. What the Hell did dressing appropriately mean anyway? I caught glimpse of the shop as I ran past it, stopping in my track's abruptly and walking back to stand in front of the shop. It looked like Hell itself with pink covering every inch and lace and crap embroidering the window's that displayed the girliest clothing I've ever seen. Screw my life. So I walked into the store.

I pushed the door open to come face to face with three extremely goodlooking boy's. I lifted a brow as they smiled down at me. Forget the Host Club, these guy's were gorgeous! I blinked and stared at them uneasily. "What bring's you hear lovely?" The tallest one asked, leaning down to meet my eye's. His eye's were a golden honey-brown, his hair the same shade. His eye's framed by long lashe's. "How cute!" The guy next to him exclaimed. He was also tall, his hair a blood-red, his eye's deep green. "Welcome to our shop," The last one whispered, he had jet-black hair and dark blue eye's. All three of them painfully perfect.

They wore matching outfit's of white button-up shirt's and black slack's. "...I...I'm on a date...," I mumbled as the black haired one lifted my chin with one finger. The red-head glanced at me, "Well I assume you want us to make you look accordingly?" I nodded and the brunette grinned down at me. "Since you're on a date, we'll help you. No charge," He told me smoothly. "Thank's," I replied out of breath. Wait, out of breath? These guy's were _that_ goodlooking? And the three of them were working on me. I yelped as they ripped my clothes off, the other working at my hair.

"Such pretty hair...," The red-head sighed into my ear making me shiver. "Oh my pretty, what is your name?" The brunette asked as he threw an outfit on me. "Megumi," I replied drunkily. "Megumi. Blessed. My name is Akira," He murmered tieing the back of whatever I wore seductively. "Yuki," The black haired one winked, his blue eye's so captivating. The red-head grabbed me from behind and put his lip's to my ear, "Haruko, at your service...," He mumbled letting me go. I stood in front of them feeling dizzy. They flashed me identical smile's, Yuki handing me a magazine.

"What's this?" I asked examining the magizine. "Step's you shouled follow to have a succesful date!" Haruko exclaimed. I nodded and waved at them, desperate to leave. "Visit again soon!" Akira called out, winking. I smiled and ran out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I looked up and my eye's widened. "Well do I look appropriate now?" Megumi hissed puling at her hair. I nodded my jaw dropping. She wore a short white dress that had thin strap's and a slightly puffy skirt. It tied in the back with an intricate design and her hair was tied a little in the back, a white ribbon to hold the small amount of hair. The rest cascaded down her back beautifully. Cute flat shoe's to top it all off. I was dying of the adorableness. "KAWAII!" I fangirled grabbing her in a choke hug. "Can we just go on our date?" She growled. I let her go and grinned.

The thing's I had in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov:<strong> The wind blew down on us as we walked our way through the small town. I liked it here. The small shop's were welcoming and it felt nice. I looked up at Hikaru as we walked, he had his hand's in his pocket's, his headphone's hanging loosely around his neck. He looked nice in that white button up shirt...wait what? I shook the thought away and clentched the magazine Yuki gave me. On the cover was a girl with extremely large breast's making out with a muscular guy. I quickly threw it in a nearby trashcan, my face red. "What was that?" Hikaru asked quietly. "Nothing!" I smiled nervously.

"Are you hungry?" He asked looking at me sincerely. I touched my stomach and nodded a yes. He smiled and grabbed me by the hand running down the street. I blushed slightly as the wind blew, taking my feeling's to the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I watched as Hikaru led Megumi down the street. I could see the faintest smile on her face. That shouldn't bother me. "Where is that devil taking innocent Megumi?" Tamaki asked as he leaned out the window of the limo. "Don't you think following them around in a limo is a little bit obvious?" Kyoya stated sitting beside Hunny. "Not at all!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi read a book beside me, Tamaki having bribed her with fancy tuna to come with us. I glanced out the window and my gaze softened. Why did I feel soo bad?

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: I looked around the small cafe. It was very antique and familiar and not many people were here. But I liked it. Hikaru gazed at the menu intently and I looked around again. Why did I feel like we were being watched? "_Hai!_ I will be your waiter for today! What can I get the lovely couple?" A voice asked. It was strangely familiar... I looked up to see a young waiter, around Hikaru and I's age. He had hair as black as the night...his eye's were golden...cat-like...he looked alot like Hikaru...He looked very familiar...He smiled down at me sweetly, "What can I get for you my flower?" He asked. "...Megumi would you like to try the Jasmine tea?" Hikaru suggested. "uhhh...yes!" I answered not knowing what to get. The waiter nodded, "I'll be right back!" He yelled running into the kitchen.

"The waiter remind's me of Kaoru...," Hikaru mumbled smiling after the waiter. "...you miss him don't you?" I asked. Hikaru raised his brow's at me,"...how...?" I smiled at the menu, "...You two are close right? It's only natural you feel that way," I shrugged. Hikaru stared at me and the waiter brought the Jasmine tea in tiny white cup's on matching plates, steam coming from the golden liquid. I reached for mine, putting the cup to my lip's and taking a small sip. The warm drink trickled down my throat sweetly. I smiled, "...sweet..." Hikaru grinned taking a sip from his. I liked what it did to him...His eye's got softer...kinder...

"...Do you like it...?" Hikaru asked finally, glancing up at me from his china cup. I nodded, "...It remind's me of my childhood...I would drink Jasmine tea every morning...I loved waking up to the smell...It's warm and sweet...and familiar...," I sighed. Hikaru smiled, "That sound's nice. Megumi...can I ask you something?" I sighed, "As long as it doesn't involve sex, yes," I grinned. He rolled his golden eye's, "No. But I was wondering...about your family..." The China cup slipped from my finger's and hit the ground, shattering to a million pieces. Hikaru and I stared at eachother while the waiter hurried to clean it up. "...that's not of your concern...," I murmered.

"...I guess not...," He replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov: <strong>Were they that oblivious? My disguise consisted of a black wig and a waiter's outfit. I broomed the area by the table where Hikaru and Megumi sat. What were they talking about? I watched them as I broomed, bumping into someone in the process. Tamaki! He was in his pervert disguise. I grabbed him by the arm's trying to push him out of the cafe, but he was stronger than he looked... He pushed past me and walked over to the old music player, pressing random button's. After alot of static, he stopped it at a certain song.

It played lightly through the cafe, the only customer's were Hikaru and Megumi now. The song was loud enough for them to hear. Megumi changed expression's then. She smiled in recognition and I could hear her hum softly. Hikaru gave her a smile, slowly standing up. Megumi looked up at him confused, her humming stopped. Tamaki raised the volume of the music player suddenly, the beautiful song filling the cafe. "Care to dance?" Hikaru asked Megumi, bowing before her, offering his hand. She hesitated but took his hand trustfully.

I stopped sweeping and watched as Hikaru brought her to the middle of the cafe, slipping his hand to her small waist. She gently placed a hand on his arm, since she was to small to reach higher. "...I don't dance well...," She mumbled. Hikaru smiled and brought her closer to him, "...just follow my lead...," He whispered. She smiled and they circled around the room. She laughed musically as they danced faster. The skirt of her dress puffing out as Hikaru twirled her. I gripped the handle of the broom tightly. I felt...

jealous...

And suddenly I walked over to the music player and knocked it down, making it fall to the ground, the song stopping abruptly. Megumi held on to Hikaru and Tamaki stared at me. "...oop's...," I muttered. Megumi and Hikaru broke away from each other and Hikaru laughed nervously. "...maybe we should leave...," He told her. Megumi nodded and they left. I picked up the broom and sweeped the cafe, not bothering to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>Megumi's pov<strong>: "...I'm just saying that you were nicer today...," Hikaru stated as we walked through the afternoon. I rolled my eye's, "Only because you weren't an ass!" He pouted and grinned, ruffling my hair. "...you're okay kid." I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling light and warm. "...I have another question...," Hikaru stated then. "Another one...," I groaned. He smiled, "...yes. Would you like to do this again sometime?" I stopped walking and he turned to face me. "...no...," I replied softly. "...why...?" He asked now. "...because you love Haruhi. And I would just be filling her place," I told him. He nodded and blushed. "...can...we be friend's...," He asked, shoving his hand's in his pocket's. I grinned, "...just be friend's..." He smiled and walked over to me, kneeling down and pulling my arm over his back.

I blinked as he walked down the street. Sometime along the way, I rested my head against his back and let him take me down the street, day meeting dawn in the sky. A pink the color that kissed my cheek's.

I had fallen in love with Hikaru Hitachiin.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the drama. And you can thank xelaintx for this chapter. She has been giving me death threat's... <strong>

**anyway's, thank you for reading! **

**and if you want to know the song that was played in the cafe, it was Dear you, from Higurashi no naku koro ni. **


	10. Chapter 10 To look in your eyes

**To look in your eye's**

_How could you let it all fall apart?_ I sighed as I looked out the rainy window as I shut my notebook closed. Class had ended fifteen minutes ago, _why was I still here? Because you didn't want to face Hikaru. _Hikaru...I bit the inside of my cheek and shivered. There was no reason why I would want to avoid Hikaru..._Because you fell for him. You're in love with him_. I mentally flicked myself off. There was no fucking way I was in love with that _baka_. _That baka made you happy_... "...shut the Hell up...," I hissed at myself. I wasn't in the mood for a mental battle. I made my way out of the first-year classroom and walked down the quiet empty hall.

I had been walking for a few minute's when a voice was calling out my name. I turned to see Kaoru running down the hall, trying to catch up with me. I gripped the strap of my bag and cringed. He smiled down at me, hand's in his pocket's. "...hi...," He said shyly. I gave him a look, "What the Hell do you want?" His smile fell and he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "...I was just wondering...how your date with Hikaru went...," he mumbled. I felt a blush creep at my cheek's, "...it was fine...," I growled. I began walking away from him, placing a hand on the golden double door's that led out of the school. Kaoru grabbed my shoulder, "...where are you going?"

I shook his hand off and gave him a sideglare, "...i'm walking home idiot." He shook his head and frowned, "...that's dangerous. There have been way to many attack's lately. Anyway's aren't you going to stop by the host club?" I slipped my headphone's over my head and smirked. "I can take care of myself baka. And why the Hell would I stop by the _gay _club?" I hissed. He frowned, "...it's the _Host _club." I pushed the double door's open and stepped out into the rain. I gave Kaoru one last look before I dissapeared in the storm. I was playing an American rocksong, drowning out the fall of the rain. My step's making a steady harmony with the pavement. I stopped suddenly, slipping my headphone's down my neck. I sighed and turned my head slightly.

"...you can step out from behind that tree Kaoru...I know your following me...," I shouted. After a moment, Kaoru stumbled from behind the tree, his face red with embarassment. "...stalker...," I muttered. He blushed harder, "No! I was just making sure you walked home safely." I felt the tick at my head throb. "...i'm fine, no fuck off!" I growled. He crossed his arm's at his chest, "Absolutely not!" I rolled my eye's, watching him shiver slightly from the rain. I glared at him and continued walking. He walked beside me and looked at me curiously. "...if you follow me home...I'll make sure your body is never found...," I hissed. He cringed and remained beside me.

We let the rain hit us as we walked in silence. The sky swirled in gray, the air choking us in cold. The rain hit my face sharply, cutting my cheek's. I glanced at Kaoru who shivered violently, rubbing his arm's. I rolled my eye's and shook my head. How pathetic was he? The storm picked up, darkness dawning on the day. Thunder ringing in my ear's. Kaoru's face was pale, his pink lip's now a shade of blue. I sighed and took his hand in mine, entwining our finger's. "...what are you-," He began. "...shut...up...," I growled trying to concentrate. I thought of Hikaru. A deep bloodred blush bloomed on my pale cheek's, a warmth taking over my body. I gripped Kaoru's hand and he gasped, the warmth reaching him.

He blinked his golden eye's and looked at me. "...how did you do that?" He breathed. "...balance body heat...I learned it at Hokkaido...," I mumbled. Kaoru looked away from me and gazed at our hand's. He smiled lightly and closed his eye's as we walked down the sidewalk. I kept my thought's on Hikaru, trying to preserve the heat. And the there was the sound. Maybe it was destiny that I heard it. A coincedence? Maybe. Her voice. "Megumi!" Kaoru shouted, his step's stopping. I already knew what was happening. Across the rain, next to the wall of a bar, was a girl no older than us, surrounded by a crowd of men.

I will never forget her eye's... They were like a river...with two side's...One was a beautiful, piercing blue. The other was a bright green, that reflected the earth. Her arm's were wrapped around herself protectively. But I knew she wasn't weak. _She wasn't like them_. I let go of Kaoru's hand and ran through the rain. "Leave her alone!" I yelled kicking one guy down.

Mybody shook violently and I took in the girl's appearence. She had light brown hair that was tied back, her curly lock's like mine. She wore a purple corsette, fishnet tight's and black heel's. She was also unbearably pretty. No wonder she got attacked. She dressed like a stripper.

I grinned at the men. "Okay, asshole's. Who want's to _dance_?" I reached in the back of my uniform and pulled out a bamboo weapon stick. I flicked the edge of my skirt and teased the men as rain fell. Kaoru ran to us and tried to knock down a guy only to be knocked down himself. I facepalmed. _Baka_. "...little _bitch_!" a man growled, running to me. I sidestepped him and slammed my elbow on his back making him collapse. I smiled, "...pressure point on your back..." More men came after me and I dodged every blow, hitting them in swift movement's.

One of them grabbed the girl from behind and she shot her leg up and kicked him in the face with jaw dropping flexability. We locked gaze's and nodded. One man got back up and ran toward's her. I stood in front of her and punched him straight in the neck. He gasped and fell at my feet. The rain hit us, thunder pounding in my heart. _No girl should ever be hurt. _The sound of muffled cries rang in my ear's and I turned to the girl. Tear's spilling over her eye's as she shook. The thing was, she wasn't sad. She was angry. _At herself_.

"...i'm sorry...I...damn...," She muttered. I watched as her mascara ran with her tear's. Despite all that makeup she wore, I could tell she was scared. Kaoru was standing up now, staring at the two of us. "...thank you...," she mumbled and began walking away. I grabbed her arm and glared at her. "Are you an idiot? You're not seriously gonna walk home alone looking like _that_? I would have to save you again. Don't be stupid and let me walk you home!" I growled.

The girl frowned, "...I'll be fin-" I cut her off, "I just saved your life princess, the least you could do is let me walk you home." We stared at eachother. Her eye's were red from crying and I slipped the bamboo stick down my uniform. She looked away and began walking. "...I don't live to far...," she mumbled softly. I blinked and followed her step's. Kaoru followed behind me. There was something about this girl...something about when I looked in her eye's...

..._I saw myself_...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! HAHAHAHAHAHA! yOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! hehe, well i'm not. Yeah, new oc. and she's not mine. The oc belongs to xelainatx. Haha I'm writing again! in ur face! hehe, thank's for reading and please review :P bye and I own nothing but Megumi. <strong>

**see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 Aura's and Job's

**Aura's and Job's**

_You can see a person's aura through their eye's_. At least, that is what some of us belive. Kaoru and I walked several feet behind the girl, the rain growing lighter. "...do you know her?" Kaoru whispered. I shook my head and I realized the girl was gone. I stopped walking and looked around. "...she's gone...," Kaoru breathed. I punched him in the stomach and glared. "You idiot! It's all your fault!" I screamed. He yelped and held his stomach as I glanced through the rain.

_There are other's, who's aura's you couldn't see at all._

* * *

><p>I walked down Ouran's spiral stair's and rolled my eye's as Haruhi struggled to keep up with me. "...Megumi! You're walking to fast!" The brown eyed girl gasped. I scowled, "No. You're walking to slow." We descended the stair's and stopped as we stood in front of the first-year hall. "...what...the Hell?" I hissed. The hall was crowded with student's, everyone yelling. I grabbed the collar of a boy with glasses and he yelped. "What's going on?" I growled. He gulped, "...didn't you hear?...today...is the last day to join a club before the semester end's..."<p>

I let him go and he scrambled away. "...what's so important about joining a club?" I asked Haruhi who looked bored. "...well, here at Ouran, you have to be a member of at least one club and extracurrcular activity to pass the year," She told me. I twitched, "...what kind of a crap is this? Your telling me I have to join a club and get a fucking job or something?" Haruhi nodded and I glanced at the crowd of student's. "...why are you so calm?" I hissed at Haruhi. She shrugged, "I'm in the Host club. I also wroked at Kurizawa last summer."

I glared at the brunette. "...you should get through this crowd, before all the club's and job's are taken...," Haruhi suggested. I growled and slammed my foot against a locker without missing a beat. The hall instantly quieted and everyone turned to Haruhi and I. I calmly removed my foot from the locker and revealed the dent my foot left. I snapped my eye's open and glared. "Move," I growled. Everyone ran out of the hall screaming, the Host club watching the terrified student's flee as they stood against the wall.

I walked up to Kyoya, my fist's trembling. "Since when does this damned school have it's student's work and join a club?" I demanded. "...since forever...," Hikaru replied shoving his hand's in his pocket's. I hid a blush, _I wasn't in love...I wasn't in love_... I glared at him, "And _you're_ okay with getting a _job_. And doing _work_." Hikaru grinned and he wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "Kaoru and I work with my mom in her fashion industry!" The twin's made peace sign's and I scowled. "Kyoya and I work as partner's in our father's industry," Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"...sadly...we do...," Kyoya muttered. Tamaki gasped and retreated to his emo corner. "Takashi and I run the martial art's training center in the upper building!" Hunny added giggling. I wanted to punch them all in the face. Kyoya smiled, "...I'm willing to offer you a spot in the Host club..." I scowled, "I'd rather die!" Kyoya smirked, "Then you'll have to join the only club available..." Tamaki gasped and held himself, "...but the only club left is..." Hunny hid behind Mori and the twin's yelled out, "The black magic club!"

I shrugged, "Sound's cool." Tamaki hugged me, "No! It's an evil place..." I pushed him away, "...I think I'll take my chance's..." Tamaki smiled and patted my head, "...how cute! Well when you realize it's a horrible place, daddy will recieve you with open arm's in music room three!" Megumi stared at him in confusion and Tamaki snapped his finger's. "Come on boy's, she'll come running back!" Tamaki grinned and the Host club made a dramatic exit. Haruhi trailed behind them in embarassment.

I sighed and glanced around the empty hallway. I looked up on the board that had hundred's of club's, all of them covered in signiture's...except for one. The black magic club. I let out a breath and took out a ballpoint pen, scribbling my name on the blank sheet of paper. "...you're joing the black magic club?" A voice asked softly. I jumped and looked up into _her _eye's. We shared a silence as recognition made our face's identical.

Her eye's... I nodded, "...yeah..." She took out a black pen and wrote her name in beautiful handwriting by mine. Hato Hana. She glanced at me and we locked gaze's. "Hey, you two ladies!" A voice boomed. We turned to see my professor walking to us. I groaned, _I was so getting detention_...He looked down at us in dissapointment, "Skipping class are you? And out of uniform!" He motioned to my male uniform jacket, black skirt and thigh-high sock's. "I'm alway's out of uniform," I hiss.

He glared at me and turned to Hato, "And you! What a shame! It's your first day and you're skipping class with the worst student in Ouran!" Hato Hana, who was wearing a cute sailor uniform, frowned. My proffessor handed us slip's and sent us to the detention room in the second-year hall. I blew at my bang's and I glanced at Hato Hana. Did she not remember me? Suddenly there was a creepy laugh. We glanced at eachother and turned around. There stood some emo kid in a black cloak.

"...who the Hell are you...?" I asked. He smiled, "_Nekozawa, Umehito_. I'm president of the black magic club." I raised a brow, _what the Hell did I sign up for_? "...okay. What do you want?" Hana muttered. He grinned and I noticed he had this cat, puppet thing. "I saw you two signing up for my club!" He exclaimed. I winced and began walking away. "Wait! Don't you want to see the clubroom?" He shouted. I stopped on my track's and glanced at Hana. Anything to get out of detention. "...I'll go," I mumbled. Hana sighed, "...okay..."

He grinned and led us to down the spiraling staircase. Hana and I trailed behind Nekozawa as he took us to the second-year hall. He stopped in front of the guy's restroom's. I scowled, "The club room's in the guy's piss-place?" Nekozawa frowned, "Of course not. There's a secret passageway..." He walked in and Hana and I stood still. Did he really expect us to go in there? I sighed and ran in, Hana following behind me. I covered my nose in disgust. Ughhh, guy's and their bad aim...At least no one was in here.

Nekowzawa pushed open the door of the last stall, "In here ladies!" I sucked in my breath and walked in the stall. When Hana walked in, he locked the stall door and I noticed there was no toilet. He pushed part of the wall back and revealed a passageway. "...cool," I mumbled and walked through. As we walked, I realized there was a smell of rose's. INekozawa led us through and we stepped into a dark room.

The room was dark, the only light coming from lit candle's across the room like a shrine. There were shelve's filled with strange potion's and bottle's of wierd colored liquid. Creepy voodoo doll's sitting around and staring at us. Book's on spell's and curse's, and more freaky thing's. "...how do you like my lair?" He grinned, shoving the cat, puppet in my face. I frowned, "Okay, emo kid. This look's like a satanist home..." He frowned and Hato shrugged.

Nekozawa smiled, "Oh I knew you'd love it!" He walked over to a shelf and I looked around. "...is anyone else in your club?" Hato asked nervously. Nekozawa walked up to us with a box in his arm's. "There was, but they dissapeared," He deadpanned making Hato and I cringe. He pulled out two cat, puppet thing's like his and handed them to us. "Free complemantary belzeneff's!" He announced. I slipped the puppet over my hand and laughed. It was...cute...

Hato giggled lightly. Nekozawa motioned us to sit down on the floor and I sighed, feeling...calm. "...what are your name's ladies?" He asked politely. Hato played with her mini belzeneff, "...Hato Hana." Nekozawa smiled, "..._Dove __flower..._you are delicate... She smiled and he turned to me, "You small one?" I shrugged, "Megumi Kaneko." He looked thoughtful. "..._blessed_...," He frowned, "...with a curse..." I didn't say anything.

Nekozawa smiled at Hato, "You have beautiful eye's," He complimented. She blushed slightly, "...thank's...most people think the're wierd because they are diffrent color's." Nekozawa frowned, "That's dumb. I can see both of your _aura's_. They are so _pure_..." Hato looked away, her beautiful feature's reflecting the candlelight. Nekozawa turned to me, his blue eye's flashing to mine. He froze, his face turning pale.

"...what...?" I asked him. His voice was soft, "...I can't see your aura..." I shrugged, "...so?" He put a hand on my face,

"...only dead people don't have aura's..."

* * *

><p>"...you don't belive him...do you?" Hato asked me quietly as we sat outside in the garden. I shook my head, "No." She sighed and stood up, "...well...I have to go..." I nodded. She gave me a small smile. "...and thank you...for saving me...," she said silently, "...maybe...you could visit me at the bar I work at...if you want..." I stared at her and shrugged, "...whatever..." She smiled and I watched her walk away.<p>

Only dead people don't have aura's.

Or me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh! yeah! Spooky huh? HAHA! black magic club? I bet none of you saw that coming! haha, well till next time!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 To start a war

**To start a war**

_...innocence lost, can never be found_...

Hisao stood in front of the burning town, staring at the ash's and children being taken away from their home's. Hisao flinched as a soldier stabbed a little girl's father in front of her. She screamed loudly and he breathed out. _I don't care_... He told himself...But, as he watched child after child being hauled out in front of him...he remembered himself. One of the soldier's looked up at him, "...that's all of them Hisao..." Hisao glanced at the large crowd in front of him, children half his age... He stood taller and wore a mask of authority.

They stared at him with hope...the same hope that was taken away from him. The oldest of the children, a boy of about thirteen year's old ran out of the crowd and threw his fist at Hisao. He sidestepped his punch easily, grabbing his arm and holding him back. "...let me go asshole!" He yelled in frustration. Hisao twisted his arm roughly, but not enough to hurt him severly, the boy fell to the dirt road. Hisao stared at him in mock anger, "...you obey me boy! I am your master and you respect me!" The boy glared at me, "...I will never obey you!" Hisao kneeled down in front of him, locking eye's with him, "...you don't have much of a choice now do you?"

* * *

><p>Megumi's feet pounded against the pavement as she ran for her life. She looked behind her and she cursed running faster. "...Megumi!" Her pursuer yelled. Megumi kept running, her feet leaving a trail of fire. Megumi laughed and looked back to see her pursuer couldn't catch up with her. She looked in front of her to see an old man pushing an icecream cart. She gritt her teeth and jumped over the icecream cart epicly. Megumi felt high, the rush of the wind in her face just made her want to run forever. She was about to turn on the sidewalk when she collided with Hato Hana. They fell away from eachother like the repel of a magnet.<p>

Megumi blinked and Hato began apologizing quickly. Megumi brushed the dirt off her skirt and raised a brow at Hato Hana'a outfit, "...what The Hell are you wearing?" Hato frowned, "...the school uniform..." Megumi put a hand on her mouth laughing as Haruhi caught up with her. Megumi scowled at Haruhi, "...damn." she muttered. Haruhi panted, sweat all over her face, "...Megumi...you are so fast!" Megumi rolled her eye's at the brunette and Hato looked at Haruhi, "...ummm...am I supposed to belive you're a boy." Haruhi blinked and Megumi crushed a strand of her perfect blonde hair in between her finger's, "...yes, but I guess your not an idiot like the rest of them..."

Hato managed a small smile at Haruhi, "...I'm Hato, nice to meet you." Haruhi smiled back and offered her hand, "...Haruhi...it's a pleasure." Megumi flicked her strand of hair looking sharp, her hair in a french braid and reaching her lower back. "...let's head to school then, I don't want to get detention again," Megumi began walking. Haruhi glanced at Hato and they followed behind the small girl quickly. They walked in silence and Megumi stopped in front of the golden gate's of Ouran. Haruhi and Hato shivered lightly, Megumi may be small and adorable, but the air around her was cold and she looked like she could conquer the world. Megumi glanced at the two girl's behind her, "...come on..."

Megumi walked ahead, her book's under her arm, and she was standing in front of a crowded hall again. Megumi cracked her knuckle's ready to beat someone up when the hall automatically made way. "...who...is that?" Hato asked as the Host club dramatically walked down the hall, their hair blowing in the air, looking sexy. Tamaki winked and made a handful of girl's faint. "...the Host Club...," Haruhi groaned as Megumi curled her fist's. Tamaki stopped and wrapped an arm around Haruhi, pulling her away from Megumi and Hato. He winked at Megumi, "...It's never to late to join us." Megumi laughed rudely, "...Go fuck yourself." Tamaki cringed and Haruhi gave Megumi an apologetic smile. Kyoya stared at her hard as he passed by. Hunny waved at her energetically and Mori gave her a small smile.

It was as if time slowed and Hikaru and Kaoru were walking by. Hato looked up and she saw Hikaru. He moved his gaze from Megumi and looked at Hato. It was just a moment, but she could have sworn he smiled. Kaoru glanced at Megumi mouthing an i'm sorry as he passed. Hato blinked, "...they are..." "...Idiot's...," Megumi cut in. Hato glanced out the window, "...Look's like rain..." Megumi nodded and when she looked beside her, Hato was gone.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Megumi sat on a seat in front of a large window that showed the forming storm of the earth. Haruhi cringed as another crack of thunder sounded. Megumi glanced at her in suspicion but ignored it. They sat as far away from each other as they could, only the sound of rain pounding on the ceiling. The headmaster had called them to stand before him. Megumi smiled bitterly, as the headmaster stood before them. He was unlike the headmaster of Hokkaido, he was...kind... He smiled down at them warmly, "...You are probably wondering why I summoned you?" Haruhi nodded at him, "...is it about my grade's?" she asked in fear. The headmaster chuckled, "...no, your grade's are fine! It is about a special trip I'm offering...," He told them.<p>

Megumi raised a brow, "...trip...?" The headmaster nodded, "...it is a trip to the Green Island, as they call it..." Megumi's eye's widened, The Green Island...Hokkaido... Haruhi frowned, "...but...Hokkaido is the heart of the war!" She pointed out. The headmaster nodded, "...I am aware of that, but you will be on a special part of the island." Haruhi looked stricken, "...why are you sending student's there?" The headmaster smiled, "...The Green Island is not only the heart of the war Haruhi...it is the heart of Japan...it is beautiful really...even with all the hate and war...it is still beautiful...I think it would be good to let them see another side of life..." Haruhi blinked and Megumi stared at her hand's.

"...why are telling us this...?" Haruhi asked gently. The headmaster smiled, "...I want you girl's to go to Hokkaido ..." Haruhi blinked and Megumi looked up the breath leaving her lip's. Megumi's face twisted in anger, her hand's curling into fist's, she began to yell. The headmaster's gaze turned stern, "...That was an order Megumi." Megumi's eye's widened and her fist's uncurled. _That was an order Megumi_. The headmaster stared at Megumi hard, "...Haruhi...please leave Megumi and I alone...," He whispered without looking away from Megumi. Haruhi got up slowly, brushing Megumi as she walked out of the office. The door clicked as Haruhi left, leaving a dead silence behind.

The headmaster looked away from Megumi and sighed. Megumi shook her head lightly, "...you know...about me...don't you?" She asked out of breath. The headmaster nodded slowly and took a sip of his wine. They were silent again as rain poured. "...you're going to send me back...," Megumi whispered staring at the floor. He shook his head at her, "...no...this is personal. The war is raging Megumi...thousand's of people die everyday..." Megumi glared up at him in anger, "...what do you want me to do? I'm strong but I can't stop a whole damn war!"

He ckuckled, "...Yet...there is a tale..." Megumi blew at her bang's, "Yes the damn tale about the goddess of war who will come to earth and end the war with a single flower. It's bullshit. That's not going to happen." He looked out the window to the storm, "...well...at least it make's a good story...Megumi...I'm asking you to go because...my son...Tamaki...need's to understand the world around him...he is stuck in this perfect world...and maybe he saw this side of life...he would understand" Megumi glared at him, "...you want me to show your son what suffering is? You want me to bring him pain?" Megumi was disgusted at the request.

The headmaster looked desperate, "...I think...it is best for him..." Megumi stared at him hard and let go of the edge of his desk. She turned and placed her hand on the knob of the door, "...you're wrong..." She mumbled before walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"...this is going to be so much fun!" Tamaki yelled out in happiness as he walked into music room three. "...Imagine it, we will go to the heart of Japan, Hokkaido!" Hikaru threw a fist into the air. "...The Green Island, I hope they have cake!" Hunny giggled and Mori nodded, smiling. "...one whole week to ourselve's!" Hikaru yelled out in happiness. "...One whole week we miss school...," Haruhi groaned. Only Kaoru and Kyoya remained silent, sharing a glance of truth.<p>

Megumi stared at her hand's, curling and uncurling her finger's. Hato glanced at Megumi as they sat on the floor of the black magic club. "...are you okay?" She asked Megumi with concern. Megumi looked into the girl's eye's and cringed, "...yes..." Nekozawa came in and sat down with them, "...Megumi...you will be missed when you go to the Green Island next week...," He told her. Hato's distingiushed eye's stared into Megumi's, "...You're going to Hokkaido to? " Megumi nodded, "...yeah..." Nekozawa looked a little sad, "...It will be awfully quiet without you around little one..." Hato nodded looking a little sad to. Megumi looked at them blinking. Nekozawa and his strangness, he had no friend's...and Hato...she was another story...

Megumi smiled at them,

"...then come with me."

* * *

><p>Hisao crushed the red poppy flower between his finger's, watching the remain's float in the air around him. He looked up at the sky, rain falling from the gray sky. Hisao's icey blue eye's stood out in the gray and black ruin's...and he knew...<p>

...the war had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I updated! Haha, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Hato belong's to xelainatx**

**and Ouran belong's to bisco Hatori.**

**and I like waffle's :D**


	13. Chapter 13 The Travel

**The Travel**

Hato shut her suitcase as she finished packing, the quietness in her mansion painfully apperent. She slung her bag over her shoulder, gripping the handle of her suitcase. She gave her room one last look before she shut the door behind her. She sighed as she made her way to the front door, clashe's of thunder following her step's. Hato stepped out of her mansion, she met with a light array of rain. Hato glanced up at her mansion with unease. She had never left home since her parent's died...Then again...where is home? "...please...don't let me go...," Hato whispered to herself coldly, and she walked down the dark street, dissapearing in the shadow's.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as Ranka went on about not staying up to late and not talking to stranger's and how worried he was. Haruhi put a hand up and stopped her father, "...Dad, Hunny, Mori and Megumi are coming, trust me I'll be fine..." Ranka smirked and zipped up her suitcase, "...I'm glad at least one girl will be going...Haruhi, is that all you need?" Haruhi stared a moment, she looked at the photo of her mother in her hand and smiled. Ranka looked up at Haruhi, "...are you ready?" Haruhi pulled at a strand of her silky brown hair, "...can I say goodbye to mom first...?"<p>

* * *

><p>Megumi stared at the photograph for a moment before gently placing in in her bag. She touched the golden necklace around her neck and sighed as she glanced around her room. "...meow...," Prince leaped on Megumi's lap and licked her hand gently. Megumi smiled petting Prince softly and she hugged him close. "...don't worry...," She whispered to the kitten, "...I won't leave you alone..." Megumi stood up slowly and made her way out of the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door. Megumi looked around her silent apartment a moment more and she left.<p>

The night air was thick as Megumi walked down the sidewalk, her bag slung over her shoulder. She hummed to Prince, making him fall asleep in her arm's. Megumi broke the harmony of her Hum and she quieted staring at the pavement ahead of her. Megumi realized that she had no one to say goodbye to. It stung...to have no one there to care...Megumi stopped walking and turned around heading in a diffrent direction.

* * *

><p>"...I'm sorry...but Minori is in critical condition, you cannot visit her...I'm sorry...," The nurse told Megumi as she stood in the hospital. "...what type of condition?" Megumi demanded her heart bursting sharply. "...her lung's are getting weaker Megumi...you know...that we can't...save her...," The nurse told her. Megumi's eye's were confused, but she knew... "...please...can I just...can I just see her...," Megumi managed to say. The nurse sighed, "...Megumi...alright...but only because this is you..." The nurse led Megumi down the hall and they entered Minori's room quietly.<p>

Megumi walked to the side of Minori's bed and put her hand over her's. Minori's eye's were closed, dozen's of cord's connected to her body, her faint heartbeat shown on a screen. Minori had lost some of her hair, Megumi noticed. "...hey Minori...I brought the next volume to Vampire Knight...," Megumi whispered pulling out the manga from her bag. She placed the manga on the desk and stared at Minori, who needed a machine to help her breathe.

Megumi blinked back tear's and her face fell, "...I'm proud of you kid...you know...your so much stronger than I ever will be..." Minori breathed in raggedly, her finger's curled around Megumi's hand lightly. "...I don't know what to do Minori...I try to forget...but...it hurt's...," Megumi whispered, "...and...now I'm going to Hokkaido...can you believe that? I know I promised none of us would ever go to that place...but now..." Megumi broke off her voice choking. "...and I don't even know anymore...Hisao...I miss him so much...I can't..." Megumi whispered.

"...Megumi...you have to go...," the nurse said regretfully. Megumi sighed, letting go of Minori's hand. She kissed her cold forehead gently, pulling the cover's over her. Minori curled her hand, she could hear Megumi's voice, "...stay...," Minori cried out silently. But Megumi was already running into the night.

* * *

><p>Hato shivered lightly as she walked down the sidewalk, her flatshoe's splashing in the puddle's of water. As she neared Ouran, she realized how diffrent it looked at night. The castlelike school now looked like haunted palace. Hato swung her leg's and walked past the gate's and immediantly saw the private jet. She could feel a shrill feeling of excitement sneak up on her. She didn't go out much, especially with friend's. Well, Megumi anyway's. And she wasn't even completely sure if Megumi really liked her. Well...Megumi didn't like anyone...<p>

Hato walked across Ouran's grand courtyard, and she sighed as she stood in front of the private jet. A young man in a working uniform and glove's smiled at her and took her suitcase for her and she slowly walked up the step's of the private jet. The jet had a several seat's, two seat's on each row Hato noticed as a small blonde boy went running past her from the aisle. He had his arm's outstretched like he had wing's, a pink bunny on his head. Near the front talked a gorgeous blonde guy with violet eye's and a raven haired guy with intense gray eye's.

The small blonde boy landed in the arm's of a tall, lean boy. Hato's eye's rested on the identical twin's who sat together, sharing earphone's. Hato blinked, The Host Club. What were _they_ doing here? Hato blushed lightly when they stared at her in curiousity. Hato shifted, pulling at the hem of her lacy white tanktop. Tamaki offered her a smile, "...hello there! You must be Hito!" "...it's Hato...," She replied slightly annoyed. Tamaki laughed it off, "...of course, would you like a refreshment?" Hato shook her head, her silk-curly hair shimmering at the movement in her ponytail.

As Hato walked down the aisle she glanced at the twin's. One twin was reading a long book and the other was playing crazily on his DSI. Hato walked farther to see Nekozawa sitting in the very back, in a dark corner. Hato sighed in relief glad to see a familiar face. She sat beside him sending him a smile. He peeked at her from his black cloak, "...are you excited?" Hato nodded, "...I've never been on a trip like this before." Nekozawa grinned, "...I brought spell book's and potion's from the clubroom so we wouldn't be bored!" Hato smiled and noticed Haruhi was sitting a few seat's away, reading a book. Hato relaxed and sat back sighing.

"...hey...Haruhi, why don't you ditch the loser and come sit with me?" A voice said harshly. Hato stared as the voice came from one of the twin's. Haruhi frowned, "...leave me alone..." Hato caught the twin's gaze and glared, "...loser?" Hikaru grinned, "...you come sit with me then, ditch the satanist." When Nekozawa's face fell, Hato realized who he was talikng about. Hato grew angry, "Sorry, I usually don't sit with asshole's." Hikaru raised his brow's and Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru's grin widened, "...sorry, It's not everyday I see a girl as beautiful as you." Hato raised a brow, "...It's not everyday someone give's me a crappy pickup line." Hikaru pouted and Nekozawa chuckled, Haruhi laughing. The pilot walked in and smiled at them, "...take off in five minute's..." Tamaki glanced around, feeling as if he'd forgotten something. As the door of the private jet began to shut, Kaoru let out a cry. "What?" Hikaru asked concerned. "...Megumi! She's not on!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Megumi looked up as the private jet began to rise in the air. She sighed, this alway's happened...Suddenly the door of the white jet burst open, Hunny jumping of the jet as if he were ski-diving. He picked Megumi up bridal style and the rope that was around him lifted them up into the jet. Hunny set Megumi down and she was attacked by Hikaru , Kaoru and Tamaki. "We were so worried!" Tamaki cried. "Get off." Megumi growled. Hunny eye'd Megumi's bag, "...is that all you brough <em>Bunny-chan?" <em>Megumi nodded, "Yeah why?" Hikaru scowled, "I brought a bag that big for my boxer's."

Prince popped out of Megumi's bag and Hikaru jumped into Kyoya's arm's, screaming like a girl. Hunny's eye's had heart's in them, "How cute!" He cooed. Prince jumped around cutely and Megumi laughed nervously, "...I couldn't leave him alone..." Megumi picked Prince up in her arm's and she walked to the back sitting by Hato and Nekozawa. "...I can't believe we're going to The Green Island! My father told me it was forbidden for any outsider who is not a villager, I wonder why...," Tamaki exclaimed. Megumi sucked in her breath, "...because they will kill them...," she said softly.

* * *

><p>As the night dragged on, one by one they fell asleep. Only Megumi stayed awake. She walked across the aisle and glanced out the window's. She watched as the dark sky faded into an orangey mist. She smiled as they neared Hokkaido. She was terrified...but at the same time...she longed to be there...The first one to wake up was Kyoya and he left his glasse's on the seat, getting up and sitting beside Megumi, as she gazed out the window. "...I don't think you should have came...," Kyoya stated looking out at the view. Megumi managed a small smile, "...it's to late..."<p>

"...what are you going to do...?" Kyoya asked finally. Megumi looked at her hand's, "...I don't know..."

* * *

><p>As they boarded off the Private jet, they looked around in complete awe. The air was thinner, lighter and cool. The smell in the air was beautiful, the sound of nature's melody...the sky a colorful painting of blush. Beautiful was not enough to describe this place...The landed near the beach, which was the most enchantening place on the island. "...not now, we have to get to our stay," Kyoya deadpanned knwoing everyone wanted to jump in the sparkling water.<p>

Kyoya led them across a valley, where the grass was tall, almost completely covering Megumi and Hunny. Kyoya glanced down at the mile's and mile's of village's, it looked sadistic...and the village's looked por. Tamaki frowned, "...I thought this was the wealthiest dynasty in Japan..." Megumi flashed him a look, "...it was..." They walked away from the view and saw what looked like the wealthier village's.

These village's were beautiful, traditional Japanese village's. With large, traditional made home's. People walked the street's in traditional kimono's, no shoe's. Megumi smiled, she used to love it here...The village was peaceful, a serenity as a women sang a soft song from a shop. Kyoya stopped in front of a home at the end of the valley, a few meter's away from the village. It was grand and beautiful...everything...was beautiful...

Kyoya ascended the step's of the home and pushed the door lightly open. "...the door isn't locked?" Tamaki asked in confusion. "...they keep their door's unlocked because the village is united...and they do not want you to keep secret's...and they want to let you know, they rule...," Megumi said softly. "...what if someone steal's?" Hikaru asked horrified. Megumi smiled bitterly, "...that...is forbidden..."

They walked into the grand home and Haruhi was the first to speak, "...this...this is...wow..." Kaoru let out a nervous laugh, "...this is...so traditional...I like it..." Megumi nodded, "...the noble home's are made from stone, glass and straw..." Hato giggled as she gaped at the place. The home wasn't as big as a mansion, but it was so...warm... They looked around the home in amazement, never having lived in a place like this. There was a balcony in the far wall, looking mysterious. Kyoya sighed, "...there are the room's in total, we have to do three to a room." Hikaru grinned, "...I'd like a room with the girl's..." Kyoya smirked, "...It's Haruhi, Megumi and Hato in the master bedroom. Hikaru, Kaoru, Nekozawa and Tamaki in the east room and Hunny, Mori and I in the west bedroom."

Tamaki looked horrofied, "...no! You can't leave me!" Kyoya smirked and walked to the west bedroom. Tamaki twitched and the twin's giggled evily, running off into their room. Nekozawa shyly followed behind them. Haruhi sighed and faced Hato and Megumi, "...we should go get settled." Megumi held Prince tightly as she looked around the house.

It was very bright in the home, the glass reflecting light and shining beautifully. Hato pushed their bedroom door open and their eye's widened. The room was large, three queen bed's alligned at the wall. One wall was made entirely of glass and it gave the view of the beautiful valley's. "...this is to beautiful...," Haruhi sighed souding like she had a headache.

Hato sat on the bed in the middle, and she smiled up at the ceiling. Megumi looked around the room carefully, untrustful. Hato and Haruhi began unpacking and Megumi stood there with a blank expression. "...I think, I'm going to take a walk...," Megumi mumbled walking out of the room. She let Prince leap out of her arm's and she walked out of the house, kicking her shoe's off. She liked the feel of the earth under her feet as she headed into town.

Megumi noticed the stare's she got as she walked by, a man from the noble dynasty glaring at her. She looked around eerily, it had been a long time since she was last here...The sun was warm, radiating throughout the noble village, flower's decorating the building's and Megumi couldn't help but breathe.

Suddenly, two men were grabbing her from behind and pressing a knife to her neck. She gritt her teeth as the soldier's grinned at her, "...well look what we have here...another...fugitive..." Megumi swallowed, her throat pressing against the knife. The soldier grinned at her,

"...shouldn't you be in school?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! This chapter is kinda long not really, but hey i updated.<strong>

**I don't own Ouran.**

**Hato belong's to xelainatx**

** and i'm a mankey. Thank's for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14 HidamaHinotama

**Hidama-Hinotama**

"...shouldn't you be in school?" Megumi stared a moment before kicking the soldier in the face. She kicked two other soldier's back and stole the knife from his hand's. She grabbed the bleeding soldier and put the knife to his neck. She was breathing raggedly as she held him back easily. Megumi was suddenly pulled back by a soldier as he pressed a pressure point in her arm, causing her to drop the knife. Megumi kicked her legs around, trying to get away as the other soldier slowly stood up and walked over to the small girl and slapped her. Megumi flinched slightly but glared with pure hatred at the soldier. The soldier raised his had about to slap her again when he was suddenly knocked down, as well as the soldier who was holding her back. Megumi looked down at the soldiers a little shocked, before looking up at her sudden rescuer in disbelief.

An elderly lady with snow white hair and eye's as green as spring grass stood in the middle of the road, her gray kimono dress touched the dirty ground. The lady looked at the soldier's with a look of authority, "...let the girl go, she is not of here, she is from the new dynasty." The soldier looked a little annoyed the old lady beat him up and that she could tell him what to do. "...we just have to check if she has the symbol...," the soldier stated and grabbed Megumi's wrist. Megumi kicked his leg and flipped him over with her free hand. Another soldier glanced at Megumi suspiciously, "...she fight's like one of them..."

The elderly lady frowned, "...she is not of here, let her go..." The soldier's didn't look convinced but they stared at Megumi. A flicker of recognition passed one of the soldier's eye's but he looked away and they left. Megumi stared after them, not willing to look into the lady's eye's. The old lady frowned, "...are you not going to thank me?" Megumi managed to look up at the old lady, a stab of pain burning through her chest. Megumi locked gaze's with the woman, and Kaoru was walking down the street, looking for Megumi. Kaoru smiled when he saw her long blonde hair.

"...Megumi!" Kaoru shouted and ran to the small girl. The old lady looked at Kaoru with a look of disapproval. Kaoru glanced between them awkwardly. "...Megumi, the guy's want to head down to the beach...," He told her. Megumi nodded, "...I'll be right there..." Megumi followed Kaoru and when she looked back, the lady was gone.

* * *

><p>Haruhi tied the back of her bathing suit and sighed, she didn't like bikini's. Not at all. She hated them actually. However her father hadn't packed her any swimwear, and the twin's just had to have the stupid "Ruffled" bikini. She glanced at Hato who wore a sexy red one piece bikini that showed of the side's of her skinny stomach and the curve's Haruhi lacked, her shimmering hair pulled into a cute, messy ponytail. Haruhi slumped even more now.<p>

They both looked over at when the bathroom door slammed open and Megumi stepped out. Megumi was wearing a plain white two piece that didn't hide the fact she was as flat as a cutting board. Her waist length long hair was pulled into two high side tail's, Prince in her arm's, "...let's go...," Megumi growled glancing at Hato. The three girl's stepped out and everyone looked up. Megumi didn't give anyone a chance to comment, "Let's go before the hightide, the koy fish love shallow water." Everyone followed behind Megumi, glancing at eachother nervously.

Tamaki tried to put his shoes on but Megumi glared at him, "...take them off, it is against our custom's to wear shoe's on our land..." Tamaki cringed and put the shoe's on the straw porch. Kaoru looked curious, "...against...your custom's?" Megumi nodded, "...my people believe that our bodies are a connection to everything around us. A simple act like wearing shoes break's the connection." Kaoru looked at the small girl in confusion and Haruhi walked by Megumi. "..._you're_ people...you lived in Hokkaido?" Haruhi looked at Megumi with bright eye's. Megumi stared ahead and she didn't mutter a word as they walked through the sunlight.

Megumi felt the white silky sand touch her feet, the air around them picking up. "...oh...wow...," Hikaru breathed. "...This is so pretty!" Hunny giggled clutching Usa-chan. Tamaki clapped as they gazed at the beautiful beach. The way the crystal colored water sparkled as the sunlight turned the sky into orange. Huge black bolder's were scattered across the beach, the wave's crashing into them silently.

Hikaru and Kaoru threw their hand's into the air and ran across the sand, jumping into the ocean. "...wait up!" Tamaki yelled and he ran after them. Hunny giggled and Mori carried him to the shallow end of the water. Kyoya sighed and sat down on the light sand, pulling out his laptop. Megumi sat down a few feet away from Kyoya, her green eye's reflecting the ocean's flicker. She stared with hate. Haruhi looked down at Megumi in curiousity but shook the thought away as she walked to the water. Nekozawa sat beside Megumi gingerly, wrapping his robe tightly around himself.

Hato looked over at Megumi and Nekozawa, "...aren't you guy's coming?" Nekozawa shook his head and Megumi continued to have that faraway look in her eye's. Hato sighed and she caught glimpse of the glare of light from Kyoya's glasses, illuminating his gray eye's. Hato walked over to him and he looked up as she stood over him. "...how can you be on your laptop when we have a paradise at our fingertips's?" Hato stated, gesturing around them. Kyoya continued typing, "...there is nothing to enjoy of this place..." Kyoya's voice was cold almost, his eye's carried the knowledge that tormented him.

Hato blinked, pushing a strand of hair away from her blue eye. Kyoya looked up then, "...forgive me...I'm just, not in the mood for fooling around..." Hato smiled at the raven haired boy, "...it's alright..." Kyoya nodded, "...you should enjoy the beauty while it last's...," He told her. Hato stared confused but he didn't say anything else. She hesitated and walked to the water, feeling cool against her skin.

Nekozawa looked around then, looking a little afraid. Megumi raised a brow at the boy, "...everything alright emo kid?" Nekozawa shook his head, "...I have lost Belzeneff..." Nekozawa looked horrified as stood up and began looking around. Megumi stood up with him, "...calm don emo kid, we'll find him, " she reassured him. She and Nekozawa began searching around the sand, Prince even began to help, prancing around. Megumi had been looking at the ground when she grashed into someone. Megumi looked up, her eye's filled with hate.

In front of her stood a local boy of about sixteen, he had a crooked grin and a look of authority. "...watch where you're going asshole!" Megumi screamed. The guy raised his brow, "...quiet the language there little girl, you must be from the lower dynasty." Megumi wanted to kick his ass, if only he knew who she was... Megumi smirked, "...just go fuck yourself..." The boy laughed and glanced at Nekozawa. He gave Megumi a sly grin, "...are you looking for this?" He said pulling out Belzeneff. Nekozawa reached for it and the guy raised his fist as if to hit Nekozawa.

Megumi grabbed the guy's arm quickly, twisting it around and pushing him back. The boy's brown eye's widened and he stared at Megumi hard. She seemed like... "...just give me the doll...," Megumi growled at him. Prince was behind her, hissing. The boy smirked, "I'm sorry, but If you want the doll back, you better make a bargain..." Megumi culred her fist's, "...what do you want?" The boy shrugged and Megumi sighed. She was going to hate herself for doing this later...

"..._Hidama-Hinotama_...," Megumi whispered and the boy broke into a grin, "you're on."

* * *

><p>Megumi threw the ball into the air,It touched the sky a moment, watching as it fell back down into her hand. Megumi glared at the boy and his team from across the net. Haruhi sat beside Kyoya and they watched as they prepared to play a 'volleyball' game. Haruhi sighed, "...this is crazy..." Kyoya chuckled to himself, 'it get's crazier'.<p>

Hikaru glanced at Megumi, "...how do you play this game...?" Megumi smiled at him, "...try to get the ball over the net..." Hikaru grinned, "...sound's easy..." Megumi blinked, "and try not to get burned..." Hikaru's eye's widened as Megumi walked over to a flaming torch and placed the straw ball in the fire, and taking it out as if she did it everyday. Kaoru twitched as Megumi held the burning ball. Hunny looked at Megumi nervously, "...are you sure that's safe _ bunny-chan_?" Megumi nodded, "...the ball wont burn, the straw is fire proof."

Haruhi's jaw dropped and she looked at Kyoya in horror, "The ball's on fire! She set the ball on fire!" Haruhi yelled in terror. Kyoya nodded, "...that's the whole point." Nekozawa gazed at Megumi in admiration, "...she is so noble!" Kyoya looked behind him suddenly to see an elderly lady with bright green eye's watching...her green eye's frozen...

Megumi grinned, ".._.Hidama-Hinotama_!" She yelled throwing the fireball into the air. It went up high, dissapearing for a moment. When it came back down, Megumi slammed her fist against the ball, making it knock a boy out from the other team. The boy from earlier stared at Megumi in disbelief. She looked at him darkly, daring him to guess...

The boy threw the ball over the net forcefully, Megumi dodged it with ease and Hikaru hit it, yelping as the fire met with his hand. Megumi rolled her eye's, 'what a baby'. Hato hit it next with the palm of her hand. She winced at the burn, gritting her teeth, 'this game is so messed up'. She managed to get the ball over the net. When the ball went straight for Tamaki, he ran screaming. Megumi facepalmed and Hunny giggled.

The ball came again and Megumi jumped up, kicking the ball suddenly, making it fly back. Kaoru stared at her in astonishment, she never ceased to amaze him...Megumi dodged another throw and Kaoru hit the ball with all his strength, the fire burning his skin horribly.

Megumi glanced at Kaoru and he could see a small smile play on her lip's. Hunny watched as the ball came at Megumi and he dove in front of her protectively. Megumi stared, Hunny placed his hand on Megumi's chest, blocking her and hitting the ball with unbelievable strength. Megumi felt herself grin, since when was shota-boy a martial art's genius? Hunny smiled at Megumi and they clasped hand's, making a silent pact.

Suddenly it got intense, and Megumi and Hunny were destroying the oppsoing team. Even Mori stared in confusion. They were kicking the fireball, burning the net and people. When the ball went to the back where Hato was, she grinned, this was here chance! She raised her hand to hit the ball when Hikaru pushed her away, "...I got it!" he yelled as Hato fell on her wrist.

Hikaru looked down at Hato and turned pale, "...Hato! I'm so sorry!" Hato sat in the sand and touched her wrist, "...oww...," she muttered. Megumi caught the fireball in her hand as she walked over to Megumi. Kyoya dropped his laptop, running to were Hato sat. Haruhi blinked and ran after him. Kyoya put a hand on Hato's bare back, the other touched her wrist gently. Hikaru was apologizing crazily as Kyoya examined Hato's wrist. "...get my pack...," Kyoya ordered and Mori nodded running off. "...where does it hurt the most?" Kyoya asked pressing his finger's on certain spot's of her wrist.

Hato blushed slightly, "...everywhere..." Kyoya nodded, concentrated on her wrist. Megumi felt someone tap her shoulder and when she turned, the boy from earlier stood there. Megumi smirked at him, "...I won _baka_, were is my prize?" He shook his head, "...you cheated..." Megumi crushed the fireball in her hand, making the straw to dust and the fire burned into her hand. "...just give me the doll...," she hissed. The boy shook his head and laughed, "...did you think I wouldn't notice?" Megumi watched as he grabbed her wrist and turned it, revealing the scar's. "...you're one of them...," he whispered.

Megumi pulled her wrist away from him and she ran off, the boy staring after her with longing, the Belzeneff doll in his hand.

Megumi stared up at Nekozawa, "...I'm sorry...," she mumbled.

Kyoya carefully wrapped the bandage around Hato's wrist, kneeling in front of her as if he were asking her to marry him. "...you're...good at this...," Hato found herself saying. Kyoya looked up into her eye's a moment before he looked back at her wrist. "...I should know, my family run's a medical business..." Hato smiled, "...are you going to be a doctor?" Kyoya frowned, "...no..." Hato nodded and Kyoya finished bandage's her wrist. He smiled, grasping her hand and raising her up. He brought her to close, making her stumble. He held her away firmly but closely, "...be careful...," he told her.

Hato nodded fighting a blush as Kyoya walked down the beach. She touched her cottony bandage. She smiled as she caught up with her friend's.

The elderly lady watched the children walk away as drop's of rain began to fall.

* * *

><p>Megumi listened to the rain pound against the ceiling. Everyone was asleep... She got up and sat in the darkness. Breathing out lightly, she got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, thunder crashing. Megumi walked across the house, her step's silent.<em> She had to leave...she couldn't be here<em>... Megumi pushed the front door open slightly, meeting with the rain. Megumi breathed out shocked at how cold the rain was and she turned around to come face to face with Haruhi and Hato.

"...where do you think you're going?" Hato demanded. Megumi scowled at them, "...go back inside princess..." Hato crossed her arm's across her chest, "...what are you doing?" Megumi looked away and noticed Haruhi looked horrofied as thunder crashed with the earth and rain pounded against them. They stood there for awhile and Megumi shook her head, "...just...let me go..." Megumi gripped prince in her shirt and began walking down the street.

Hato ran after her, touching her shoulder, "...if you're running away...than so am I!" She stated determined. Megumi was about to protest, but she raised a brow, "...do whatever you want, I don't care!" Hato wouldn't last an hour on the street's...

Haruhi watched the two girl's feeling somewhat left out. Gathering her courage she ran to them. Haruhi shivered and hugged herself, "...I'm coming to..." Megumi stared at them. A burst of thunder replaced their silence and Haruhi jumped in fear.

Megumi began walking forward down the street, darkness unfolding around them. The three girl's were silent and Megumi stopped in front of the valley that overlooked the village's ruled by the higher rule.

She smiled and began running down the valley.

Hato and Haruhi ran behind her, the thunderstorm making them dissapear.

They were runaway's.

* * *

><p><strong>A thank's to xelainatx for threatening my life and helping me with the chapter! thank's for reading, I don't own Ouran and bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 The Runaway

**The Runaway**

...

_"...close your eye's! No peeking!" Hato's father told his small daughter, pulling out a purple rose. Hato's looked through her finger's and her hand's fell away from her face, a bright smile blooming on her lip's, reaching her eye's. Her father handed her the flower and Hato took it in her small hand's. Her bright blue eye's shone like the ocean as she gazed at the purple rose. "...I love it...," Hato breathed. Her father smiled and rested his hand on his wife's, smiling at her. She smiled back at him endearingly, and they gazed at their beautiful daughter. Her light brown hair fell to her lower back in curl's. Strand's of hair emphasized her ivory skin. Her mother sighed, "...doesn't our daughter have the most beautiful eye's?"_

_Hato blinked, her big blue eye's shone brightly and her father smiled, "...we have more present's for you Hato..." Her mother nodded, "...it is your birthday after all..." Hato gripped the purple rose in her hand's and watched her mom and dad walk to the dining room to get her present's. Hato sat on the floor eagerly as the grandfather clock ticked loudly. After several minute's, her parent's still hadn't returned. Hato's smile began to fade slightly and she stood up. She gripped the rose in her hand and stared ahead. Hato sat back down on the floor, taking out a piece of paper and a set of water color's. She slid the paintbrush across the bamboo her mother and her father hand in hand. She drew herself beside them. All of them were smiling and happy..._

_Suddenly, the front door burst open and Hato looked up. A boy of about fifteen stood at the door. He leaned against the door and met her eye's. He had jet black hair and blood red eye's. His skin was extremely pale and he could be handsome if it wasn't for the silver scar that extended down his left cheek. Hato blinked at him innocently and he walked to her, knife in his hand. Hato gripped the drawing to her chest and stared as the boy walked to her. The boy leaned down and took the drawing from her finger's and he gazed at it. "...what a horrible drawing...," he told her before tearing it to shred's._

_Hato's eye's began to water and more gang member's began to enter her home. They were all in their teen's except for one boy who was a little bit older than Hato. He stared at Hato with eye's as blue as her's. The boy with a scar lifted Hato's chin and gazed into her eye's,"...what beautiful eye's you have..." Hato stared. Her eye's would be her undoing..._

_"...Hato Hana!" Hato's father yelled. He looked at the boy with red eye's and glared, "...Akira...what are you doing?" Akira smiled maliciously, "...you broke your promise...," he sounded hurt almost. Akira flicked out a knife and wrapped an arm around Hato. "...I will show you what happen's when you break a promise..." Hato's father reached out for his daughter, two gang member's grabbing him from behind. Hato reached for her father's hand as one of the guy's drove the knife in her father's back. _

_Hato's eye's widened, tearing up and her father stared blankly a moment. He broke into a sad smile and he whispered, "...close your eye's...no peeking..."_

_..._

Hato's eye's snapped open and she sat up, gasping for air, persperation dripped down her forehead as her breathing returned. Hato ran a hand through her hair and clutched her chest in pain. "...so the princess finally woke up?" Hato looked up and flinched. Megumi was sitting in front of her and Haruhi was standing, looking around nervously. Megumi watched Hato closely, her deep green eye's made Hato dizzy and she looked away.

Megumi blinked and stood up, the wind blowing her long hair making it shine like gold in the piercing sunlight. Haruhi was standing at the edge of the valley, the grass hitting at her waist. "...I can't believe we ran away...," Haruhi whispered her voice hoarse.

Megumi glared, "...you didn't have to come." Haruhi was about to say something when Megumi began walking down the valley. Hato stood up slowly, "...where are you going?" She shouted.

Megumi glanced behind her, "...I'm going home...," She said, a hint of pain in her voice.

* * *

><p>"...who are those flower's for?" Hikaru asked Kaoru as he held the rose's in his hand's. Kaoru blushed and hid the flower's behind his back, "...no one..." Hikaru raised a brow and grinned, "Liar. Now tell me who those flower's are for."<p>

Kaoru looked away from him, and pretended to ignore him. Kaoru walked across the hall, gripping the flower's in his hand. _What do I say to her?_ He thought as he knocked on the door. Kaoru stood at the door, his finger's twisting the thin stem's of the flower's. He counted the second's that passed by, his sigh confirming the minute's.

He turned the knob of the door and stared. The flower's fell out of his hand and he ran downstair's. Kyoya looked up as Kaoru ran into their room, panting and he knew.

"...they're gone...," His voice was cold.

* * *

><p>"...I am not stealing her clothing!" Haruhi hissed as they hid behind a bush with thorn's. They were still on the valley, by an grand noble house. An old lady was handing up clothing on a line with pin's. Hato glanced akwardly between Megumi and Haruhi, "...what's wrong with our clothe's?"<p>

Megumi watched as the old lady walked into her house, "...because you'll stick out like a sore thumb wearing clothe's from the upper dynasty. We're going to stick out anyway's wearing noble clothing in the lower dynasty." Hato shook her head utterly confused but Megumi had already jumped over the thorn bush, and she was running to the clothe's line. In one quick movement she swiped a random article of clothing and she was running back to the bush.

Haruhi blinked and Hato sighed jumping over the bush with her dancer leg's and running quickly to the line, grabbing the first thing she saw. She ran back, her heart pounding. She and Megumi glanced at Haruhi expectantly. "...no...," Haruhi deadpanned.

Megumi grinned maliciously, "...well I guess you'll have to go naked." Haruhi paled and she frowned standing up and trying to jump over the bush like Hato and Megumi only to trip and get a thorn stuck in her knee. She winced and got up, running slowly.

Soon the three girl's were changing behind the bush and Megumi stepped out wearing noble boy's clothe's, her long hair hidden in a white cap. Haruhi stepped out from behind her and frowned, "...I hate dresses." Megumi looked Haruhi up and down. She wore a white and blue noble dress that fitted her for some reason. "...umm...I think I put this on wrong...," Hato muttered as she walked from behind the bush.

Megumi stared at Hato as she walked from behind the bush. Hato wore a white and gold dress that flowed around her leg's. She swallowed, "...it's fine...let's just get out of here..." Hato noticed the sudden change of mood and she followed Megumi as they walked down the valley. Haruhi looked back and noticed the oldlady standing at the door.

It was the old lady that had saved Megumi.

* * *

><p>Mori propped Hunny up on his shoulder's and Hunny slapped a paper on the wall of a building and smiled truimphantly. The paper had the word, missing printed on it in big letter's with description's of Haruhi, Megumi and Hato. Mori turned when he saw Hikaru and Kaoru running through the crowd's of people to meet them.<p>

"...any luck?" Mori asked. The twin's shook their head's, and Hunny pouted. Tamaki and Nekozawa came then, empty handed. "...we didn't find them," Tamaki stated miserably, "...I feel I have failed my Haruhi as a father." Nekozawa had a distant look as Kyoya walked up to them from the shadow's. Kyoya's jaw was set and he looked extremely stressed, "...I already sent my force to look for them."

Tamaki put hand on Kyoya's shoulder, "...I'm sure they will be okay. They probably went to go shopping!" Kyoya glared at him, "...you don't know this place...you don't know what could happen to them..." Tamaki took his hand back, looking hurt. Nekozawa blinked, there is certainly something's they didn't know...

"...perhap's I could help you find them." A familiar voice came from behind Kyoya. His eye's widened slightly and he turned around.

* * *

><p>"...what the Hell is that?" Hato blinked as Megumi shoved a stick of something in her face. "...It's <em>Sebiche<em>. It's really good, try it." Hato winced and she let out a puff of breath as she bit into the meat on the stick. Hato's eye's widened and she smiled, her tastebud's bursting with flavor. "Mmmmhhh~What is this?" Hato mumbled through a full mouth. Megumi bit into the stick, "Slug."

Hato's face turned green and she held her mouth as Haruhi walked up behind them, holding up a traditional fan to hide her face. "...we should really leave...this place give's me the chill's...," she whispered loudly looking around. Hato looked around with Haruhi and noticed the lower village wasn't as nice as the noble village.

Everything was black and gray, the house's and shop's broken down and withered. There were begger's at every corner, the 'pheasant's' were covered in dirt and unbearably skinny. They stared at them intensely, as if they carried a disease. "...why are they staring?" Haruhi whispered nervously. Megumi continued to eat her sebiche, "It's because of our clothes. We are dressed like noble's. We are the rich people who step on them and use them like dooormat's."

Hato looked down at Megumi, suprised by her comment. Megumi shook her head, "...I'm sorry...that..." Megumi dropped the stick and she ran. "...Megumi!" Haruhi called out and Hato held her arm. "...no. Let her go," Hato stated. Hato noticed the men that were staring at them was walking toward's them, the look in their eye's was..._hungry_. Hato felt someone grab her from behind and her eye's widened, fear taking course in her body. Hato knew what was coming and she braced herself.

_She should be used to this. It had happened so many time's before. But...she wasn't..._ Hato felt tear's burn her eye's, "...please...don't..." _It still hurt_... Kyoya squeezed her arm's gently, ''...don't do what?" Hato's eye's softened and her long eyelashes hit her tear's in relief as she smiled, "...Kyoya..." Nekozawa and Hikaru were scaring the men away, Hunny and Mori chasing after them.

Kyoya turned Hato around and met her eye's, "...what were you thinking?" He asked sternly but his eye's were soft. Hato blushed, "...I-I was..." Kyoya let go of her and sighed, "...Just don't scare me like that." Hato blinked, "...okay..." Tamaki ran to Haruhi and hugged her tightly, "...I was so worried...," he mumbled.

Kyoya looked at the old lady who had brought them there. She was the one who saved Megumi...The old lady gave him a cold look and he stared at her hard. Kaoru was the one that broke the silence, "...where's Megumi?"

* * *

><p>Megumi stared up at the poster on the wall and sighed. It had a lovely picture of her picking her nose, the word <em>Runaway<em> printed in big letter's. Megumi turned around to face a dagger. Megumi blinked and she looked past the knife to her attacker. Her attacker was a boy no older than her, with dark brown hair and eye's, dirt covering his face and clothe's.

His hand shook as he held the blade sloppily, "...i'm kidnapping you! If you scream, I'll kill you!" Megumi blinked again and she rolled her eye's and kicked the dagger out of his hand, taking it in between her finger's and holding it against his neck. The boy's eye's widened and he stared at her. Megumi threw the dagger to the ground and smirked, "...I pity you. I'll spare your life because of how pathetic you are."

The boy stared hurt and he glared at her throwing his fist at her. Megumi furrowed her brow's and caught his fist in her hand. "...you have terrible fighting technique," Megumi stated bluntly as the boy taller than her struggled. He glared and stepped away from her and his eye's looked hurt. "...stupid noble boy! You wealthy folk think you can step around on us! You think we're dirty scum's! You live perfect live's but your mind is very poor..." Megumi blinked at him.

He laughed bitterly, "...I was going to kidnap your for a ransom boy...but...no..." Megumi could see tear's invade his eye's, "...I need the money for my mother...she's...she's the only thing I have left..." Megumi studied him. He was unbearably thin, making his eye's large, his skin pale. Megumi found herself wondering when the last time was he had eaten.

Megumi swallowed the sick feeling in her stomach and she flashed him a grin, "...well...you're not completely hopeless..." The boy looked up at her as Megumi held her hand's up to him. "...take me. I belong to you now...master," Megumi bowed. The boy stared and after awhile he shook his head, "...You're crazy noble boy..." Megumi grinned, "...yes, I am." The boy smiled and grasped Megumi's hand, "...I think I like you noble boy...uhhh...could I get your name?"

Megumi blinked and said the first name that popped in her head, "...Kaoru." Megumi cringed, _that's the first name that popped in her head_? The boy nodded, "...Kaoru,my name's is Hansuke, it is a pleasure to be using you." Megumi grinned and the boy broke into a smile, "...I know something better than kidnapping you." Megumi raised a brow, "What?" The boy smiled,

"...your going to fight."

* * *

><p>...<p>

_...Happy birthday Hato...she felt herself choke as he crushed her jaw in his hand, driving the knife into her eye. Hato felt the blood trickle from her eye followed by her bloodcurdling scream's. "...Stop it!" She cried as they held the little girl down. When they let Hato go, she was crying, the vision in her right eye gone. She continued crying and someone was holding her. A girl. She was small...maybe smaller than Hato. Hato will never forget her eye's...as green as spring grass..._

...

Hato opened her eye's abruptly and she touched her green eye. Kyoya glanced at her, "...are you alright?" She nodded and she turned around so he wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's one in the morning. Nevermind two. Whatever, i suck at updating. Thank's for reading! I don't own Ouran!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Kyoya wasn't used to not knowing thing's. He knew everything there was to everyone and everything. That is, except Megumi of course. She had alway's been a mystery to him. He found himself not knowing who she was.

Kyoya curled his fist, his finger's cutting the palm of his hand. He leaned against the wall and stared at the ground as crowd's of 'pheasant's' pushed past him, in a hurry to be somewhere. Kyoya wouldn't admit he was worried. It was no secret Megumi was strong. _Only because she had been trained all her life in a war school_, he thought. But...she had to fall one day...Kyoya looked up to see another mystery.

Hato.

Hato held the skirt of her noble dress to keep it from getting dirty, her light brown hair fell across her shoulder's in curly lock's, she looked up at him and smiled and she approached him. Her eye's were another thing. One was as as green as spring grass, the other a beautiful blue. Her pale cheek's had a light blush on them and she blinked, her long eyelashe's dramatic. "...Kyoya?" She asked as he studied her.

She looked down, "...You're worried, aren't you?" Kyoya blinked and stared at her. How did she...? Kyoya flashed her a practiced smile, "Not at all, I was going over some sum's in my head." Hato nodded and he smirked, she was just like every other girl. Hato turned, her curly hair bouncing, "...come on, let's go look for Megumi, she couldn't have gotten far..." Kyoya looked up and stared. Hato turned and looked at him with a small smile, "...and you don't have to give me that fake smile, I can see right through it."

Then again...he had alot to learn. Kyoya smiled and followed her footstep's.

* * *

><p>Hansuke grinned as he tied Megumi's wrist's together with a rope behind her back. Megumi sighed and looked behind her at the dirty boy, "...so what am I supposed to do again?" Hansuke stepped around her to face her, "Look Kaoru, it's simple, all you have to do is beat a fighter in the ring and they pay me the money and we leave." Hansuke studied Megumi's small, muscleless figure, "...I suggest you go against a skinny and smaller opponent, do you even know how to fight?"<p>

Megumi laughed, "...Trust me, I'll be fine." Hansuke looked unsure, "...Okay Kaoru, now we need to give you a fighter name." Hansuke thought a moment and he snapped his finger's, "...how about...Runaway?" Megumi's eye's widened at the word's, "Why-why do you say that?" Hansuke shrugged, "It sound's edgey. And i can say you're my runaway slave or something." Megumi nodded, how freaking ironic.

Hansuke put his hand's on her chest and her face turned red, "What the Hell are you doing?" Hansuke looked bored, "Just making sure you're not a girl. Your face is way to pretty for you to be a boy, but you're chest is as flat as a cutting board. " Megumi glared and he laughed, "I was joking Kaoru, Geez, I tripped." Megumi watched him closely and the blush faded as she saw the crisscross cut's on his wrist's and arm's. Hansuke caught this and pulled his sleeve's down.

He turned around, "Let's just go, okay?" Megumi nodded and walked beside him silently down the dirt road. She had walked down this road before...

Only this time she knew where she was going.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was silent as everyone walked around the street, asking people if they had seen Megumi. His hair covered his eye's and he was still. Kaoru looked at the people that walked by wondering what their live's were like. If it was anything like what Megumi had endured, he could only imagine...He knew this place wasn't right...<p>

Hikaru sighed and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "...we'll find her, I promise..." Kaoru blinked and looked up at his twin, "...have you ever had that feeling...where you know that no matter what you do...it's never going to be enough?" Hikaru blinked and he smiled, "...I would be lieing if I told you I didn't."

* * *

><p>Megumi and Hansuke walked to the building, lost in the crowd of people. Hansuke pushed Megumi toward's the building lightly. Hansuke was whispering thing's in her ear but she couldn't hear over the shouting and yelling of people. They were in a run down building(well, everything was rundown here...). There were bleacher like seat's going around against the wall's, a thick cement stage without anything around it to keep the fighter's from falling off the edge.<p>

Hansuke grabbed Megumi by the shoulder's, "I want you to watch a few round's before you fight so you can get an idea of what your up against." Megumi nodded and they took seat on the bleacher's beside a noisy pregnat woman and an old man. Soon the place was packed with people and Megumi couldn't hear her own thought's. There was a shout, a shout only someone powerful could give. Everyone was quiet, and they bowed.

Megumi looked around and she blinked when she saw him.

There was boy leaning against the wall, although, he wasn't a boy at all. He was tall, and lean, stronger than he implied. He wore a black longsleeved shirt that was a little tight, emphasizing his slight muscle's. He had that perfect blonde hair, it was like white gold, like Megumi's, contrasting with his ivory skin. He had the face of angel...his high cheekbone's and angular feature's were perfect. The kind of perfect Megumi wished she could have been.

His eye's were closed...his long eyelashe's resting in place. But...she already knew who it was...He opened his eye's then...

Icey blue...

Megumi fell to her knee's.

Hisao.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was putting up a missing poster of Megumi, the one that had a picture of her picking her nose, when he saw the runaway poster. He looked at it closely before tearing it from the wall and holding it to the light. Hikaru skipped the reading and studied the picture. It was of a pretty girl, dressed in fine clothing. Hikaru looked closer at the picture when he was pushed against the wall.<p>

Hikaru groaned and he saw people running into a building. Kaoru walked up to Hikaru, exaughsted. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Hikaru already knew he was going to ask him about Megumi, but he didn't know where she was. And it hurt him. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the arm, "Come on, let's go see what those people are doing." Kaoru shook his head, "...Hikaru, we have to find Megumi..."

Hikaru heard the hurt in Kaoru's voice and he forced a smile, "Maybe we could find her there, let's go!" He dragged his twin brother down the dirt road and into the building.

* * *

><p>Megumi looked down and she trembled lightly. Hansuke had to get her up and he smiled at her. "Don't be scared Kaoru. As long as your quick and you pick a small oponent you'll be fine, " he told her. Megumi shook her head, "...we have to leave..." Hansuke looked hurt, "...why?" Megumi pulled at his arm, "...we have to go now!" Hansuke pulled away from her, "No. You leave. I should have known you'd ditch me. Noble's are that. They are coward's."<p>

He glared at her, "Go Kaoru. I'll fight." Megumi watched as he stood up and walked down the step's. She knew he wouldn't last. He would get crushed. Hansuke stood directly in front of Hisao, "...I'm going to fight you," He told him with fierce bravery. Megumi felt her stomach tighten and she ran down the step's, her leg's light and she stepped in front of Hansuke.

He blinked at her and she smiled, "...I don't back down and i'm not a coward." He smiled back and Megumi faced Hisao, her heart in her head, "...I challenge to fight..." There was a burst of laughter from the audience and Megumi didn't notice, her eye's locked with Hisao's. He blinked and when he smiled Megumi felt her heart hurt, she hadn't seen him in so long...

"...pick your oponent then." Megumi felt her happiness die out. He didn't recognize her. Megumi nodded and bowed and she looked away from his eye's. Hansuke grabbed Megumi's arm, "Remember, the smallest guy!" Megumi scowled and looked around. She grinned and walked to a huge man with bulky muscle's and tattoo's and she pointed, "I challenge you!" Hansuke screamed and Hisao raised a brow. The man laughed at Megumi, "Go skip noble boy, I don't want to hurt you." The fighter's laughed and Megumi frowned, "Are you a coward?"

The man stopped laughing, "...alright, but I warned you boy." There was a ripple of laughter from the audience as Megumi and the man stood on the cement stage. Megumi stood across from him and she was grinning as people laughed. Hisao walked up behind Megumi as she blushed as he touched her hand's. "...would you like me to undo you?"

Megumi blushed harder, "Wha-what?" Hisao led his hand up her arm's, "...undo the rope around your wrist's." Megumi swallowed, "No. I want you to cover my eye's." Hisao pulled away from her and smiled, "As you wish." She let him wrap a cloth around her head, covering her eye's. Megumi let out a breath and everyone stared at her in wonder.

Hansuke blinked and Hisao crossed his arm's across his chest, "...Begin..."

In a rush, Megumi's oponent ran to her at full force, his huge fist heading to her pretty face. Megumi felt the man's vibration's, his heart pounding, she listened to his grunt's, and she smiled. Hansuke covered his eye's and The man's eye's widened as he flew back.

Megumi had kicked him in the gut smoothly, and he was on the ground. Megumi was calm and there was a silence in the crowd. Hansuke looked and his jaw dropped. Hisao nodded and Megumi was going up against bigger and stronger oponent's.

She beat them all in less than a minute. She sent a roundhouse kick to one, dodgeing every hit. At the last minute Megumi broke the rope and used her fist's. Megumi laughed as she heard the crowd cheer.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru cheered for the fighter. Kaoru blinked. The fighter was small...like Megumi...

Megumi knocked down the last fighter and ripped his green championship belt from his waist. She held it up over head and grinned, taking her blindfold off. Hansuke was jumping up and down like a cheerleader and the crowd cheered. Hisao stepped in front of Megumi and he grabbed her arm roughly, throwing her to the ground. The cap fell from her head and her long blonde hair spilled out. Megumi blinked and everything was silent.

Hisao looked angry and amused. He flashed her a sexy smile as he stood over her, "...I guess you have to kiss me now." Hansuke blinked and Hikaru said something to Kaoru, but he was already running down the step's. Megumi paled, "...what?" Hisao smiled and pulled her up to him, "Yes princess, usually the champion kisse's my feet..." Hisao pressed his body against her's, "...but you're a lady."

Suddenly Megumi was pulled away from Hisao, Kaoru pulled her behind him and he glared at Hisao, "...she's not kissing anyone." Megumi blinked at Kaoru as he and Hisao glared at eachother. Hisao gritt his teeth, "...and who are you?" Kaoru winced, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, her _master." _

Kyoya and Hato rushed in front the door's and stopped when they saw them. Hato blinked, "...found her..."

Hansuke jumped on the stage, and fell to Hisao's feet, "...please don't take her to the school! Take me to Hokkaido Academy! Don't take her please! Take me instead!" Hansuke begged. Megumi's face paled and she held Kaoru's hand tightly, _this wasn't happening...Hisao couldn't be_...Hisao's eye's were somewhere else and he looked at Megumi. Megumi trembled and Kaoru scooped her up in his arm's before she could fall.

Megumi's vision was blurry and she saw Hansuke smile at her in thankfullness as Hisao drove a knife into his back.

Megumi held onto Kaoru for her life.

And it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I don't own Ouran, Hato Belong's to xelainatx. Thank you for reviewing and i'm sorry i'm busy lately. Thank you! I love you guy's!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Cold

**Cold**

Megumi's eye's snapped open and she gasped for air, her hand's grabbing for anything and she let her arm's wrap around something soft. She let her breathing slow, a light viel of sweat on her forehead. Even though the room was cold, she felt the heat burn around her. She blinked and realized she was in bed.

And she wasn't alone.

Megumi swallowed and shivered, the cover's were pulled down to her knee's, her bare leg's in the open. She sat up and she listened to the faint breathing, the sound of their heart, trying to figure out who it was. She inhaled a slightly sweet, dark scent and she saw him.

Kaoru.

He was asleep on a chair, his feature's softer if that was possible. His eyelashe's were thick and curled up. His auburn hair was dishelved and messy, his lip's a little moist. Megumi noticed with a twinge of nervousness that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She also noticed she _wasn't_ wearing any pant's. Great. _What the Hell did that pervert do to me_?

His eye's fluttered open and he blinked, "...you woke up..." Megumi glared, sitting up and she was about to say something when she coughed violently, the heat tearing her apart. She fell back against the bed and choked. Kaoru got up, the blanket on him falling to the ground as he got a cup from the night stand. He touched her burning forehead, looking into her eye's and making her uncomfortable."Drink this, it will make you feel better," he told her. Megumi looked down at the yellow liquid and gagged, "...no!"

Kaoru sighed and his gaze went dark, "...I didn't want it to come to this...but i must..." He set the cup down and grabbed Megumi's wrist's, pressing her down on the bed. He pushed her shirt up to reveal the pale smooth skin of her flat stomach. "...pervert! What are you doing?" she choked and he grinned as he began to tickle her quickly. Megumi's green eye's widened and she burst into a fit of laughter. Kaoru laughed lightly with Megumi, his hand's over her stomach. They didn't notice the door opening, Hunny and Mori stepping in. Hunny's gaze was dark and he stared at Kaoru, "Don't touch her, " he said softly, his voice venomous. Kaoru looked up and let go of Megumi.

Megumi pulled her shirt down and sat up, Hunny was smiling widely at her and Mori sighed. Hunny sat beside her and he touched her hand, "Do you feel better _Bunnychan_?" Megumi twitched, "I told you not to call me that and I feel like crap." The door was falling to the ground then, Tamaki and Nekozawa stood there in wierd sailor-moon pose's. Tamaki gasped like an actress and he glomped her, babbling like an idiot. Nekozawa chuckled cutely and Hato and Haruhi walked in, followed by Hikaru and Kyoya.

Hikaru walked up to Megumi and ruffled her hair, his hand on her forehead, "How are you kid?" Megumi felt her face grow hotter, that same feeling hitting her again, making her sick. But in a diffrent way. She looked away from his bright eye's, "Yeah..." Her head hurt, her vision was blurred and she coughed again, "...I could really use that damn tea now..." Kaoru smiled smally and handed her the cup, a veil of steam rising from it.

Megumi sipped, the warm liquid sliding down her throat and she sighed, her cheek's hot. Kaoru stared at her, his golden eye's made her green one's sting. Suddenly, like a horrible memory, everything hit her like a blow, knocking the breathe out of her. The cup fell from her hand's, falling to the ground and breaking. She buried her face in her hand's and she screamed.

Megumi's breathing picked up and her sweat thickened, not willing herself to cry. She wouldn't cry. If she cried, she would be weak. Crying didn't fix thing's. She got up and walked to the wall, slamming her fist against the wall, over and over again, Hunny telling her to stop. She didn't care she was in her underwear. She didn't care everyone was watching. Nothing mattered. Finally Megumi stopped, her fist's bloody and she choked again, her breathing painfully slow. Kaoru touched her arm and she pulled away, watching Tamaki's eye's grow sad. And...that hurt her... "...Megumi...it's okay...we're your friend's...we want to help you...," Hato said softly. _What good was it to have friend's, when all they bring is hurt?_

She turned and looked at them, her eye's red. She saw Nekozawa, he was puzzled, and he was still. Hikaru looked frustrated, as if he wanted to hit something to. Hunny looked scared and worried. Haruhi looked a little shocked, and lost. Mori tried to keep a straight face, while Kaoru was yelling thing's at her. Hato was saying something and Kyoya couldn't meet her eye's.

_...This is all your fault..._

"...get out, you are not my friend's." Megumi said softly, her voice cold. There was a long moment, and she couldn't look at heard the door close lightly, and she let her gaurd down a little. She walked around the room awhile, her body hot and cold. She touched her face, a fever at work, burning her in cold. When the pain had become unbearable, she slipped a pair of jean's on, threw on a light gray sweater and she left out into the cold.

* * *

><p>Megumi walked across the field, her cheek's a pale orangey-red. Her cheek's couldn't deside it's color between her burning fever or the cutting cold wind. Megumi sighed, her breath turned into a small cloud, the heat disinigrated. Megumi walked along the side of the river. A thin viel of ice covered the violent running water, like the blood pulsing in her vien's. She shivered, the air had picked up, her long hair along with it. That's when she heard it.<p>

Her name being called.

It floated in the air and she turned around, a black branch caught her leg and she was crashing into the ice of the river,

Her vision going black.

...

She felt the ice cut her skin, the water pulling her under. Cold. Unbearable cold. She thrashed, her small leg's and arm's fighting the current's of the river. She resurfaced, taking a deep breath of icey air and the water pulled her down again.

The water couldn't have been more than five feet deep. Still that was a few inche's taller then Megumi, and the water was her worst enemy.

Because she couldn't swim.

She resurfaced and fell again and again, her muscle's were already weakened. She knew she couldn't manage much longer...She was under more, longer. She didn't even bother to take breath's now. With the last strength she had left, she held on to something...

And she was on the ground suddenly, out of the water. She choked, her skin vieled in an icey, cold water. She trembled violently, her finger's numb. Her skin was white now, cold, her pulse was slow and hard. Megumi crawled to find her muscle's couldn't work. She couldn't get up. She breathed and yelled, only a choke and cough's sounding. She stared at the dead grass in her numb finger's, and for some reason she couldn't look at it anymore. She collapsed onto herself, and she stared at the sky.

There were black tree's around her, like Kyoya's hair she thought absently. The sky was gray and she lay there shaking for a few minute's, or maybe hour's. She couldn't tell. And she stopped shivering. She was completely still, only the numbness remained.

_I'm dying_, she thought.

Her body was holding on to the last warmth it could give...because she was dying. She didn't move and she continued to stare at the sky. The black tree's were covered in light pink leave's, beautiful leave's that were delicate and fell off, yet they could survive anything. The sound of the river flowing beside her, the wind blew lightly and she realized this would be a nice place to die.

She let her eye's close, untill she couldn't feel anything...

...

..._you would have to fall...to save the other's...She could feel the air pick up around her, growing unbearably thick untill she couldn't breathe. The intense heat of the fire burned her body, her face and hair matted in sweat and something sickly sweet..._

_...blood._

_Her bare feet touched the dead earth, and she realized for the first time she was wearing a long white dress, a viel in baring weight on her head. She held the skirt of the dress in her hand's, her heart pounding slowly and loudly. The fire was catching up to her now...The sky was as black as a raven's wing's, no star's or the moon. Nothing. She felt the wooden branch of the tree reach out and wrap itself around her ankle, making the ground rush up and meet her suddenly. _

_She closed her eye's, waiting for her body to be engulfed in the flame's...the heat was replaced by a cool breeze, the air was clear now. She took a deep breathe and opened her eye's. A white fabric was blurring her vision, allowing her to see only bit's of where she was walking. Someone had their arm joined with her's and he was leading her wherever they were going. She stopped walking and the someone let her go and someone with familiar hand's took her instead. The viel was pulled away from her face and she looked up into golden-green eye's. _

_Hikaru was fixing her hair and saying something softly, and they leaned in to kiss._

_He pulled away before their lip's could meet. He gave her a smile and she watched him disappear. She reached out for him, falling to her knee's. Someone took her hand and made her stand. Kaoru. He gave her a smile, his eye's shinning._

_He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly...She blushed a moment and he was slipping away from her. Megumi's eye's widened as the world shattered around her, gunshot's and screaming and dying...people dying all around her...She stumbled back and Hisao's arm's were around her, "...see what you've done?" He whispered in her ear. Megumi watched as Hato and Haruhi emerged from the fire, bloodied and crying. Megumi's heart stopped. Nekozawa and Tamaki were dying...Hikaru and Kyoya and Hunny and Mori...they were all walking to her. "...why did you do this to us? Why didn't you protect us?" They begged. Megumi shook her head and Hansuke was in front of her, collapsing to the ground in a pool of blood. _

_"...this is all your fault...," Hisao whispered and Megumi shook her head, her voice cracking. _

_"...Megumi...," A voice choked. Megumi turned around to see Kaoru standing there, an arrow through his stomach. Megumi ran after him, gasping and choking, stumbling from the skirt of her dress..._

_But she couldn't reach him..._

_Megumi grasped Kaoru's hand to find it cold. When she looked up to his eye's, they were empty. "...you're to late...," he said softly, tear's in his eye', "...just wake up..."_

_..._

"...just wake up...please wake up..."

The voice was soft, reaching her from someplace. She opened her eye's to look into those golden one's. The one's she had learned to remember. She felt the warmth of his body reach her and her lip's cracked into a faint smile, "...you came back..._Baka_..." He smiled at her and he lifted her in his arm's, reminding her of someone she used to know. Some of the water was frozen on her cheek's. Yes...it was the water...

She heard other voice's, she could tell who it was. Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, Hato, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Nekozawa. They had all come back for her.

"...you are all...stupid...," She said breathlessly. They actually smiled. "...I know," Kyoya muttered and they walked together down the street.

* * *

><p>Tamaki stood at the balcony, watching the pretty light's in the town's of Hokkaido, Hikaru napping on his bed and snorring loudly. He didn't know what it was about this place...but...it was...<em>unsettleing<em>. And Megumi. There was something about her to. He felt as if the world was keeping a secret from him. He sighed and stepped out into the living room to see Hato and Kyoya staring at a paper Megumi had in her hand. "...a what?" Hato exclaimed. Megumi sighed, "A ball," her voice was raspy, she wasn't completely well.

"...why?" Hato was confused. Kyoya sighed, "...apparently, the high ruler of Hokkaido will be there." Hato still looked confused, "So?" Megumi stared at her,

"The high ruler is my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you i was busy. And uhhhh i'm sure you do know Elaina *smirk's* anyway's, i want to thank you for reading and reviewing. And sorry for a boring chapter. The next one will be really fun and stuff. Oh a quarter! anyway's, i don't own Ouran and Hato belong's to xelainatx, my twin. <strong>

**Flying unicorn's are amazing**.


	18. Chapter 18 Royalty

**Royalty**

There were thing's that leave away. There are thing's you want to keep. And there are thing's, that will stay. Kaoru walked up the stair's, holding his arm, just to hold on to something. Everyone was downstairs, preparing for something they didn't understand why. He didn't understand why. Kaoru sighed and stopped, knocking on the wooden door of the bathroom slowly. "...Megumi?" He said over the sound of rushing water. He waited a few moment's and he didn't get an answer. After a few minute's he grew worried, _maybe she drowned in the bathtub_...It was a stupid thought but...he had to care. He pushed his weight against the door and it gave way easily, the house being so old. "Megumi?" Kaoru called out and he blushed. Megumi was in a white crop-top, her stomach exposed. His blush died out when he realized she was looked into the water in the sink and breathing hard.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her back, "Megumi, are you okay?" Her green eye's flashed at him and she looked tired and irritated. "...I'm fine _baka_," her voice was rough. He smiled, her voice made him feel so..._real_. Megumi turned around and she looked up into his eye's for a moment. He thought she would say something, but she must've changed her mind because she walked past him and slipped on a dark green busboy jacket. Kaoru blinked and watched her change, "...Megumi...?" She turned to him and smiled a little, her braid sharp, "...I know...I have a plan..."

* * *

><p>Hato and Haruhi stood in silence, and they avoided eachother's gaze's for a long time. Hato's laughter broke the silence and soon Haruhi joined in. Their laughter echoed into the night and they looked at eachother. "...don't you feel ridiculous?" Hato giggled. Haruhi smiled and nodded. Their hair was put up by sharp metallic pin's. Haruhi wore a light blue kimono and Hato wore a shining purple kimono. Their face's were illumintaed by the light's on the side of the street's. They stopped laughing and Hato looked ahead. "...what do you think...about Megumi?" She asked finally. Haruhi thought of the hotempered girl and her strong, divergent attitude. "...I admire her, " she replied simply. Hato smiled, "...no...I mean...what do you think happened to her? Did you know she was royalty? Don't you ever feel like she's hiding something? Like...like...there's some big secret we don't know about?" Haruhi blinked and pulled at her hair, "...I don't know..." Kyoya and Tamaki came up from behind them and they looked away. Kyoya touched Hato's arm and she looked up at him, blinking. She blushed a little and she wondered what she was doing there.<p>

"...we should go...the high ruler will arrive soon...," Kyoya said in a grave voice. Tamaki was the only one talking as they walked into the palace of Hokkaido.

* * *

><p>"...what the Hell are you talking about?" Hikaru hissed as they hid behind the black tree's of the dark wood's. Megumi glared at him and Hunny and Mori shifted behind another tree a few feet away, Kaoru and Nekozawa standing beside her. They watched as the busboy's carried huge wooden boxes through the back entrance of Hokkaido palace in a military line. Megumi looked back at them and she put her face closer to them. "...alright, you know what to do right? Nekozawa, you go through as a guest!" Nekozawa nodded and ran in the opposite direction, dissapearing through the entrance. She whispered loud enough for them to hear. Hunny, Mori and Kaoru nodded and Hikaru blinked dumbfounded. Megumi rolled her green eye's and she waved her hand, signaling them to go. They ran down the dirt hill and slipped in line with the other busboy's. They were no older than fifteen maybe. Most of them had a strong build that Megumi would have admired another day.<p>

They began to pick up the huge boxe's and Mori realized they were filled with orange's. He didn't know what the highlander's wanted to do with orange's but he picked up a box. It weighed unbearably alot. He picked up another one and walked forward, the tallest in line. Hunny picked up to boxe's and walked forward a little stiffly. Hikaru grinned at Kaoru and Kaoru rolled up his sleeve's revealing his muscled arm's. Kaoru picked up a box and he almost dropped it. Hikaru's eye's widened and he coughed, "...fuck..." A strict man walked by a black whip rested in his hand. Megumi kicked Hikaru and Kaoru in the rear and they straightened up. They struggled to walk, the box breaking their hand's. Megumi was running backward's, three boxes piled on her arm's. She grinned as their jaw's dropped. "...slowpoke's!" She called out and ran ahead.

They entered the palace and a sound of an earthquake came as they dropped the huge boxes on the ground. They snuck out from the line and met in the courtyard by a large willow tree. Hikaru and Kaoru rubbed their arm's and Megumi's breathing sped up a little. "...okay...now we split up..." Kaoru took Megumi's hand in his and entwined their finger's, "...i'll go with you..." Megumi blinked and nodded after a moment. Hunny and Mori nodded and Hikaru ruffled Megumi's hair. "Go get them kid," He told her flashing her a crooked smile. She loved that smile... And they ran off untill she couldn't see them anymore.

That was their goodbye. And she and Kaoru were running. Their breathing was hard and they held hand's hard and strong. She didn't know why but his hand was so familiar...

...she was going to hate betraying him.

* * *

><p>Hato held the glass cup at the palm of her hand, it was so fragile, so breakable...She swayed a little to the quick music. The noble's were burst's of color, rich gold covered the interior and nobody wore shoe's. It was a shame. She loved shoe's. Hato suddenly found herself wondering what her aunt was doing. Probably looking for her right now. She didn't care. She never would. She shouldn't care. "...excuse me madame, would you mind to dance?" Hato looked up to see a cute young man with brown hair and blue eye's. "...actually, she's taken...," Kyoya's voice came beside her and the young man nodded grimly before walking away. Hato raised a brow at Kyoya, "...really? I'm taken?" Kyoya smiled smally and bowed giving her a hand, "...would you care to dance?" Hato smiled, "...okay..." They walked to the empty dancefloor and rested their hand's on eachother, swaying lightly.<p>

"...what made you ask me to dance?" Hato asked after awhile. Kyoya smiled again, but he said nothing. She could feel him tense up at her fingertip's. Yet he was so composed and calmed. His eye's were troubled. "...what's wrong?" Hato asked quietly. Kyoya didn't answer and Hato understood. He knew something. He knew something she didn't and he was keeping it from her. She looked away, her eye's blazing. She was pissed now. The song sped up and they picked up the pace, moving faster and her dancing life kicked in without her knowing. Kyoya looked away impulsively noticing no one else was dancing. Nekozawa entertained a group of people with a few magic trick's, making them seem so far away. "...I just don't understand why you lie," Hato growled, "...when I know exactly what's wrong." Kyoya glared back at her, "Oh really? And what is that?"

Hato dug her finger's in his arm's, the light's in the room making her eye's water, "...you're in love with Megumi."

"...Megumi...stop..."

Her feet coninued to pound on the ground, her hand dragging Kaoru with her. "...Stop!" Kaoru yelled and he stopped, making her turn around and look at him. His look was tired and she couldn't meet his distinct golden eye's. Her breath was sharp against her chest and she knew she hadn't recovered. Maybe she never would. But it didn't matter now. It never would. They were on a balcony of sort's, looking over the main room of the palace and she felt childish. Dressed in a busboy uniform at a ball fit for a princess. It only reminded her of the royal blood that ran through her vein's that marked her dead the day she was born. "...what are you doing?" He asked finally after a long silence.

A quick violin song was playing, Kyoya and Hato looked like they were fighting and dancing all the same below them. The noble's cheered them, thinking they were brilliant. "...get away from me!" Hato yelled and Kyoya grabbed her shoulder's, "Listen to me!" His breathing was hard and he stared into the girl's eye's, "...just listen to me..."

Megumi stared at him, her expression turning to one of anger. "...I don't know what your talking about...," she hissed, her blood boiling. Kaoru glared, not at her, but at himself for not realizing sooner. "...you...liar...," He said this like a child with nothing to believe. Her eye's faltered a bit, "...you...shut up..." Kaoru pulled his hand away from her's and looked away, walking to the cement railing of the balcony. He leaned over it, his eye's looking at the swirling lover's and bright light's. He heard Megumi walk and stand beside him, her hand's resting and wanting.

"...I don't want to listen! Just leave me alone!" Hato yelled now. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi as a slow song began to play, "...dance with me?" He held his hand out to her and she looked at it a little suprised before she took it. Hikaru grinned at the crowd of girl's around him as he showed off his muscle's. Nekozawa looked toward's the entrance where Hisao walked in. "...what's going to happen?" Hunny asked Mori as they sat in the chamber room. He didn't get an answer. Kyoya grabbed Hato's wrist in one swift movement his eye's boring into her's,

and he kissed her.

"...you're leaving...," Kaoru said sounding far away. Megumi didn't look at him and she looked at the dancer's instead. "...what does it matter?" she replied bitterly. Kaoru laughed half-heartedly, "...I don't know...I don't know anymore...not with you Megumi..." She felt her breathing quicken, her anger rose again. "What do you mean?" She practically screamed, her hand's were fist's. Kaoru looked at her, his anger there to. "What do you want me to say?" He demanded. She swallowed hard, "...I want you to tell me...

...that you want me to stay..."

Hisao looked around the grand hall and he knew she was here. She had to be here...He had to tell her...

Hato and Kyoya pulled away, both wearing mask's of confusion as the music stopped and everyone turned to the entrance, down on their knee's. The high ruler was here.

Kaoru closed the space between them and he stood directly in front of her, cupping her face with his hand. He pulled her to him and he leaned down, hugging her tightly. "...then...stay...," He whispered. She felt her eyes flutter closed and inhaled his scent before she hugged him back.

The high ruler was carried on a large cushion-like tent made of gold and silk. She wore a viel that covered her face, a gold kimono blinding all the light's in the room.

"...I'm sorry...," Megumi whispered. Kaoru's eye's widened as Megumi took out a dagger and she pulled away from him, jumping from the balcony.

He leaned over the balcony screaming her name but she was on her feet, running to the highruler's tent.

Hisao watched closely as Megumi drew the silver dagger in her hand.

She was to quick. The gaurd's were on the ground before they could catch her.

And she was holding the dagger to her mother's heart.

* * *

><p>They were identicle. Like twin's almost. Her mother had the same perfect white-gold hair that flowed like a waterfall. The same ivory skin, soft and rich. Beautiful. The only diffrence was the eye's. The eye's were all wrong. They were full of hate. Her eye's were cold.<p>

Icy blue.

Her breath's were steady and composed and she looked her daughter in the eye's for the first time in seven year's. She didn't say anything as she pressed the knife against her empty heart.

Megumi's breathing was ragged and her heart pounded in her head. She hadn't planned this. She never thought she would see her again. Never. "...i'm going to kill you now...," She whispered hoarsely. They didn't move. No one moved.

Hisao touched the gun in his pocket but he was to late,

It was Kaoru who moved.

He was running down the stair's, he was standing in front of Megumi before she even realized it. He drew his arm's out protectively over her mother and he looked into Megumi's green eye's as she held the dagger to his heart now.

"...If you kill her...

...you have to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for being gone. and i know this chapter wasn't great but i had to write. and i gave you some action right? I'll update as soon as i can and i love you guy's. I don't forget. Hato belong's to xelainatx (i miss you girl ^-^) Thank you for reading, i love you guy's!<strong>

* * *

><p>"...I'm sorry Kaoru..."<p>

This was her goodbye as she drove the knife into his heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hehe...cliffhanger. Trolololololololol...<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Brave**

She looked into Kaoru's eye's, watching them go black and his beautiful feature's contorted in betrayal and hurt.

_"...you...you idiot...,"_she whispered pulling the knife away before it could be buried in his heart. She let the blade clatter to the ground and she glared at him, hurt and angry.

Then everything fell apart. Soldier's drew their gun's and the guest's began running, directionless. Tamaki wrapped his arm's around Haruhi protectively, fear shining in his violet eye's. Hunny and Mori jumped from the boxe's and began fighting off soldier's, searching the crowd for Megumi and Kaoru. Hato broke away from Kyoya, glaring at him with firey eye's, "...get away from me..." Kyoya reached for her, soldier's surrounding them. Hato turned, ripping the pin's from her head, her hair falling across her shoulder's a graceful wave. A soldier tried to grab her by the waist but instead she kicked him in the gut and threw him over her shoulder.

Kyoya didn't have time to react so he was thrown against a table, and he let it crumple, taking him down. Hikaru felt his nose crack as a man's huge fist connected with his face. Nekozawa came up behind the soldier and bashed his head with a silver vase. The soldier collapsed and let Hikaru go. Nekozawa blinked and Hikaru stared at him in thank's.

Kaoru grabbed Megumi's wrist and pulled her behind him in one fluid motion. She blinked, what was he doing? The soldier's closed in on them, the high-ruler standing neatly in front of them. Her were calm and her blue eye's empty. Those empty eye's flickered to Kaoru, theMegumi.

"Stop."

The room went still, and everyone turned to their ruler. Her pink lip twitched as if to smile and she stepped forward,cupping Kaoru's face. "Don't touch him!" Megumi screamed and the high-ruler rose a hand, a soldier stuffing a rag in Megumi's mouth. Kaoru stared at the beautiful woman, his shoulder's shaking. She was dangerous, very dangerous. She smiled at him, almost innocently, "...you are very handsome..." Her feature's drooped a little, something in her eye's...

sadness?

"...you look like him...my husband...he was handsome like you...you see...but then he died...," her eye's seemed to water, pain hitting her soft voice. She stepped away from him, her hand falling away from his face. "...bring them to me," she announced. The soldier's rounded up the host club, grabbing them by their arm's and leg's. Megumi stared, her big green eye's moving over them, her friend's.

Hisao stepped next to the high-ruler and Megumi looked away, squeezing her eye's shut.

"...i could kill Megumi. I could put her to death for trying to kill me," she said in a cold voice.

Her own mother, speaking of this as if Megumi was nothing. Nothing for life. Hisao tensed, a ringing in his ear's.

"...but I won't," she whispered and she walked up to Hikaru grabbing him by the collar. "...instead, i'll take away what she took from me." Hikaru's eye's widened as a soldier came up and pointed a gun at him. "Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled out but he was pulled back. "Let him go! Let him go!" Haruhi yelled. "...Leave them alone! Take me just let them go!," Tamaki screamed, shaking.

Megumi continued to shut her eye's, Hisao stealing glance's at her. Hikaru shook and the high-ruler smiled at him, "...She killed him, my husband. And i loved him...and she love's you. I know it...but...this will hurt her like it has hurt me..." Hikaru stared, his eye's wide and the soldier set the trigger.

Megumi bit into the cloth, breaking herself free and running in front of Hikaru.

The gun went off.

* * *

><p>Megumi blinked, a hot burning pressure in her chest sent her stumbling back. So much...she was on fire...? It hurt so much...it hurt so much! Megumi felt sweat trickle down her forehead, tear's daring to fall, she fought them back. She fell to the ground, the cold floor was almost soothing. This is Hell, this is Hell! She let a small cry escape her lip's, her vision blurring and someone was holding her hand, telling her it would be alright. Haruhi? Hato?<p>

"Megumi!" Hikaru's eye's widened more, as he held the bleeding girl, "...It's going to be okay!"

Hisao took out his gun and shot the soldier, that hit Megumi, in the head. Hisao ran to Megumi and scooped her up in his arm's. The soldier's were about to attack but Hisao narrowed his gaze. "...I could shoot the high-ruler in heartbeat. And you know it. I'm one of the free spirit's." The high-ruler stared and let him go.

Hisao turned and faced Kaoru.

"Do you trust me?" Hisao breathed.

Kaoru stared, "...I have to."

* * *

><p>She was losing alot of blood. They were in the old lady's home. Apparently there were no hospital's in Hokkaido. Only healer's and herbseeker's. The old lady stood over Megumi, pressing her hand against her fire hot forehead. Kyoya had his sleeve's rolled up, and he was feeding Megumi healing herb's. Nekozawa and Hunny were picking herb's, Hato standing by the door. Mori sat silently and Haruhi was staring at the wall. TamaKi was in the room nextdoor, crying his eye's out.<p>

Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

"...this hurt's so fucking bad," Megumi grit her teeth and felt the room spin, she gripped Hikaru's hand. "...well you just got shot, how are you supposed to feel?" Hikaru interjected. Megumi blinked at him, "...you idiot..." He scowled and smiled. Kyoya placed his hand's at the hem of Megumi's shirt and began to raise it up. "No!" Megumi shouted. Kyoya frowned and Hikaru smiled, "...it's okay..." She blinked at him and Kyoya took her shirt off. Mori looked away and Kyoya focused on the bullet. Hikaru stared at her bare chest. Megumi grew hotter. It was embarassing enough she got shot, now Hikaru just had to see her bare chest.

Kyoya took a knife out, and quickly slipped it into the wound. Megumi winced and Hikaru squeezed her hand as if it was hurting him. Hikaru began joking about how small her chest was and Megumi kicked him in the crotch. Tamaki stood by the door now and Megumi motioned for him to come. She looked up at him and smiled, "...You were very brave you know? Stupid...but brave..." Tamaki burst into tear's and Haruhi led him away. Kyoya took the bullet out and Megumi felt empty somehow. After her chest was bandaged and she was given strong medication, she blacked out.

Kyoya sighed and walked out off the room. He checked his watch grudgely and found it was a little over two in the morning. He listened to the slight breathing of his sleeping friend's. He walked down the hall and paused, the bamboo door was slightly open, the smell of spring water filled the air. He stepped forward and slipped the door open and looked out. There was a small spring, surrounded by silver boulder's, the shine of the moonlight reflected in the water. He looked closely and realized there was someone bathing in the water. He leaned forward and his lip's parted slightly.

Hato.

He tore his eye's away and walked out, toward the water. When he was close enough to hear the rush of the water he stopped. Hato sighed, the water soothing her tired muscle's. Her sparkling brown hair hid most of her bustuous chest, her waist in the water. She paused and smirked at the boulder's.

"I never caught you as a peeping tom Kyoya."

Kyoya blinked and crossed his arm's, eye's closed and a wide smile on his face, "...I was just making sure you were okay..."

Hato grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, her hair and eye's glistening with water, "...sure you were..." They shared a smile and stood awkwardly. "...what am I to you?" Hato asked suddenly. Kyoya raised a perfect brow, "What?" Hato shrugged, her cheek's pink, "...I don't know...what am I...how do you feel about...me?" Kyoya stared at her for a moment, "...you are Hato. The girl with eye's to get lost into. That ruthless girl who wont back down. You are...

...mine..."

Hato blinked and smiled. Kyoya looked back at the noble house, "...we could go back to my room..." His voice trailed off. Hato smiled slightly and leaned over, kissing his cheek softly. She began walking away, "...maybe another night..." Kyoya smiled and walked oppossite of her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"...Rebel's will be punished for defying the Order and risking the purity of the high rule..." The headmaster gripped the whip in his hand, saying the word's like a recited poem. Hisao stood against the wall, his hand's bound, his bare back showing his scar's. The headmaster grinned, "...you know i have to punish you. You betrayed the high rule..." Hisao stared at the wall, his icy blue eye's blank.

The headmaster raised the whip, "...be brave Hisao...,"

The whip struck his skin, and broke what was left of this traitor.

* * *

><p>Megumi's eye's snapped open, her heart beating quickly. She met with absolute darkness, and she sat up, clutching her burning chest. There was a sound...a rapping sound against the window. She got out of the wooden bed and walked to the moonlight, pushing the window ope and she looked out into the night.<p>

Kaoru.

He stood out against the darkness, his golden- green cat eye's glowing. He looked up at her, wordlessly and extended his arm's out, as if to catch her. Megumi blinked and behind her. She looked back at him and smiled.

He was alway's taking her. Stealing her away. Making her do something crazy and unforgiveable...

and she was okay with that.

Megumi stepped on the window sill and jumped off, landing safely in Kaoru's arm's.

* * *

><p>THE END. Lol jk! Thanks for reading. And if you guys want me to add an oc just tell me and I'll work something with you. Pm me whatever. I'm sorry I can't update much but my laptop died so... Part one is over and here's a sneak peak to the next chap! Kaoru looked the other way as the they sat together on the train. "...tell me how you feel." Megumi asked, her eye's were somewhere else, looking for something else. Kaoru looked at her and leaned in, "...I love you..." Till next time! ^_^ I love you guys. <p>


	20. Chapter 20 Rin and Keshi

**Rin and Keshi**

Hato gripped the side's of the mahogany table, her nail's digging into the wood as her eye's fluttered close in frustration. "...you leave for day's without telling me a thing, without my permission, to some island with strange men, how do you expect me to react Hato?" Her aunt was standing with her arm's crossed, her lip's in a tight line. "...it was a school trip...and i tried to call you...but you wouldnt answer...," Hato looked away, "...you never answer youre phone...i got tired of being alone..." Her aunt's eye's softened and she sighed, her arm's falling at her side's,"...sweetie...i'm sorry...but...i'm really trieing...work is hard...keeping the company together...after your father died..." she looked away, "...you just have to be patient..." Hato grabbed her schoolbag and slung it over her slim shoulder, "...i'm trying...goodbye..." She was walking down the stair's when her aunt put a hand on her shoulder, "...Hato...you have no idea what i do for you." Hato pulled away and glared, "...no, you have no idea what i have to do for myself."

She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

><p>Haruhi frowned at Hato, "...what happened to your school uniform?" She asked motioning to Hato's clothe's. She smiled, "I personalized it, made it bearable." The ugly uniform was transformed into yellow short's, a yellow corset type tanktop with white ribbon's, white knee -high sock's and flat's. "...well you look great, " Haruhi admitted as they walked down the hall. Hato blushed, "Its nothing really, just some fashion tip's i picked up from a designer in paris." Haruhi blinked and caught a flash of blonde hair as Megumi stomped toward them. "Good morning," Haruhi said as the short girl passed them without a word. "...well she's in a good mood...," Hato blinked. Haruhi stared at the ground, the trip to Hokkaido was terrifying and full of so many secret's tied to Megumi. But she wouldn't tell.<p>

She had almost seen her die, yet she barely knew anything about her.

* * *

><p>Hato stepped into the empty classroom, Kyoya was writing steadily on a board with a black marker, trying to solve a complicated equation. She sat on a desk, watching him silently. She noticed him. The way his raven hair teased his neck, every contraction of his muscles under fabric. The slight frustration under his veil of concentration. "...you do understand i've never done this before," he said after a minute. She tilted her chin and blinked, "...neither have I..." He stopped writing and he turned to her, "...you don't understand...i've never even...felt this way before..." Hato jumped of the desk and walked to him untill they stood a few inche's apart. "...I understand..." He looked down at her, his gray eye's shifting.<p>

She took the marker from behind him and she started the problem on the board.

* * *

><p>"...Apollo was the god of light and truth...the greek's say he pulled a golden chariot across the sky to bring the day..." The professor went on as the firstyear's sat inpatiently, waiting for the class to end. Only Haruhi and Kaoru seemed to be paying attention. Hikaru was sleeping and Megumi was writing dilegently in her notebook. Kaoru listened to the lesson with curiosity, wondering what it would be like to have godlike power's.<p>

"...the illusion of mythology also exist's here in the heart of Japan..." He went on about the countless heroe's of our country and Kaoru sighed, glancing at Haruhi. She wasn't paying any attention to him of course. His gaze shifted to Megumi who had stopped writing. She was looking out the window, a faraway look in her eye's.

"...there was also many lover's among the god's...the most famous lover's are Rin and Keshi. Keshi was the god of life, and he was home to the wood's. Rin was the sister of Shy, the god of war. Although they were half sibling's, and Rin lived in Japan as a mortal. Naturally, Rin, like her brother, was in love with combat. She was a skilled fighter with amazing strength. She was violent and ruthless and stubbron. Every man feared her and every man wanted her..."

Kaoru blinked and furrowed his brow's. Megumi looked down.

"...Rin was not only a fighter...she was beautiful. They say she was gold, her hair and eye's, they were gold. She hated every man that came in her path, so love was out of the question. She spent most of her day's in the wood's, hunting and running free. One day, the god Keshi caught sight of Rin and he found himself unable to stop looking."

Hikaru ripped a paper from her notebook and threw it at Kaoru.

"Keshi would watch Rin hunt and run...and...he even watched her bathe in the river..."

Hikaru snickered and put his head down.

"...eventually he realized he was falling in love with her and so did Shy. It was against the immortal law's for god's to love mortal's. Keshi knew this so he materialized to his mortal form and kidnapped Rin."

"...Keshi sound's like a kinky bastard," Hikaru announced making the class laugh. The professor glared at him making him shut up.

"Rin and Keshi travled the green island and they irritated each other. They had nothing in common and she tried to leave, but found herself staying. Meanwhile Shy and the other god's were fighting, Japan split and there was a horrible war. Shy began destroying everything...destroying life... Keshi was devastated and weak. One night, he gave Rin a poppy flower and told her she must stop the war. He died soon after. Rin, brokenhearted, left.

Noone ever heard from her again. And the war remain's."

* * *

><p>Tamaki straightened his tie and sighed. There were many customer's that afternoon and his throat hurt from all the shouting and talking. Mori and Hunny sat in the corner eating cake and Haruhi was picking up the tray's of teacup's as Hikaru talked to her about the latest videogame. She nodded as if she was listening even though she was going through math equation's in her head. Kyoya was putting up his laptop and Hato came from the blackmagic club, and stood beside him. Kaoru stood up and made his way to the black magic club.<p>

He pushed the door open as Nekozawa put up book's. "...ummmm Nekozawa, have you seen Megumi?" Kaoru asked eerily. Nekozawa smiled, "The small girl left early to go to the hospital." Kaoru blinked, "...Okay..thank's for telling me..."

Kaoru walked out and put on his jacket. "...where are you going?" Hikaru asked with a raised brow. "...I'm going to find Megumi...," He answered walking away from him and out the door. Hikaru blinked and turned to Haruhi, half heartedly.

Megumi walked down the pavement, her schoolbag on her soldier. She listened to her footstep's and after a minute she realized she was being followed. She picked up her pace and breathed out, her breath a small cloud. She stopped by a street sign and she glanced sideway's. She felt the hand toucher her shoulder and she grabbed it, flipping the person over with a grunt.

"...oww..."

Megumi's eye's widened, "Kaoru? What the heck?" Kaoru sat up and rubbed his shoulder. "...I was looking for you...," He admitted. Megumi raised a brow, "...why?" Kaoru stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothe's, "...well...i thought you might want...company." Megumi blinked, "...I don't."

Kaoru stood awkwardly, looking down at her. She was so small. "...well i guess you could carry this for me...," she stated putting her schoolbag in his arm's. He blinked again and watched her walk, a blush spreading on his cheek's as he caught sight of her skirt riding up and down on her smooth leg's...

He shook his head and walked beside her. "...so where are we going?" Kaoru asked. Megumi stared forward and smiled, "...were gonna ride the subway."

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked around feverishly as people swarmed the subway station. "...Kaoru calm down they're just people." Megumi rolled her eye's. Kaoru nodded and Megumi pulled at her sweater, "...so when are you going to ask her out?" Kaoru stared, "...what?" Megumi looked at him, "...you know, Haruhi?" Kaoru blushed, "...I...I..." Megumi looked at him, "...have you ever role played?" Kaoru raised a brow, "...ummm...yes..." Megumi looked at him seriously, "...I'll help you ask her out. I'll pretend i'm Haruhi...and you can practice." Kaoru stared, "...what...why?" Megumi frowned, "...well i'm sick of you stalking me, so maybe if you date Haruhi you'll bother her. "<p>

Kaoru nodded, "...ohh..."

Megumi turned and got on the subway and found an empty seat in the back. She sat down and took Kaoru;s hand in her's. Karu blinked in suprise as the train drove on. "...okay...Kaoru... tell me everything." Megumi blinked, her feature's calm. Kaoru swallowed, his cheek's heated up. Kaoru looked the other way as they sat together on the train.

"...tell me how you feel," Megumi asked, her eye's were somewhere else, searching for something else. Kaoru looked at her and leaned in, "...I love you." Megumi pulled away laughing. He blushed, "...what was that!?" She shook from laughter and Kaoru grew angry, "...you jerk that's not funny!" Megumi laughed harder and Kaoru pushed her against the seat, grabbing her wrist's, "That's not funny!" He growled. Megumi looked suprised and she glared back, "...get your hand's off of me or i swear i'll kill you." Kaoru narrowed his golden eye's, "...No. I'm not scared of you Megumi." They stared at each other, their eye's glistening.

The train jerked and sped on.

Megumi grabbed Kaoru's arm and threw him to the wall, commoner's around them gasped in horror. Kaoru winced in pain and picked himself up. He stood at the other end of the aisle and he walked uncoordinatedly to Megumi. "...you think just because your so strong and a fighter that your invincible." Kaoru kicked her back and she fell to a seat. She stood up and kicked him cleanly, her skirt flaring up, "...I am invincible Kaoru..." He grabbed her ankle and threw her down making her grunt. She got herself up quickly and she punched him in the jaw. The effect was excruciating. He punched her in the stomach and she staggered back but kicked him hard, sending him back against his arm.

Kaoru bit back a scream of pain and he sat up slowly, "...stop lieing to yourself! You go around playing tough when in reality you're just a weak little girl!" Megumi balled her fist's and stomped past the bewildered passenger's, "...no. I'm. Not!" Kaoru stood up and gripped his arm, "Yes you are! And just because your life suck's and you don't have anyone who love's you, it doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch!" The glare dissapeared from Megumi's eye's and he instantly regretted what he said. "...Megumi...I...," He tried to say something, anything but she was running down the aisle.

And the train had stopped.

* * *

><p>Hikaru jogged down the street, his hand's in the pocket's of his sweatshirt. He ran at the pace of the dubstep music blasting in his ear's. He ran for a few minute's, his forehead breaking into cold sweat. He briefly thought of Kaoru. He had been distant lately. All because of Megumi.<p>

Megumi.

He didn't know what to think of her anymore. He wanted to hate her.

He stopped running then, he put a hand on the bark of a tree and he looked up at the sky. It was a pinkish red, the color of blush and the sun was orange. He pulled his earplug's out and breathed. He looked past the tree, the stretch of green grass and he saw her, Megumi.

She was sitting by a pond with her arm's around her leg's, her face in her knee's. He walked his way across the grass and stood over her. "...you know some pervert could come and kidnap you right?" He stated. "...are you the pervert?" She mumbled after a moment. Hikaru grinned and sat down beside her, "Why yes I am, I'm going to kidnap you and make passionate love to you in the back of my car."

"...sound's fun...," She replied, her voice muffled. Hikaru poked her shoulder, "...are you okay?" She didn't answer. He scooted closer to her, "...hey kid what's wrong?"

"...Kaoru called me a bitch." She told him. Hikaru burst out laughing and then he saw her face. She looked up at him from her knee's, her face was red and her eye's were sad. She looked as if she would cry.

Hikaru smiled and put an arm around her, "...Hey kid...it's okay..." He pulled her close and let her cry. "...I hate you...go away you idiot...you just want to see me suffer...you disgusting ass...go to Helll..." It was that moment that he decided he had hate her. He wanted to use her. He wanted to do insidious thing's to her and break her heart. Because he knew she loved him.

He hugged her closely, feeling sick.

And he knew it was a mistake.

* * *

><p>Hato hated two thing's. Being touched.<p>

And being useless.

That's why she didn't like being the damsel in distress. She wanted to be the superhero, saving the day. That's why when Megumi came and saved her that day, she knew she had to try harder. She had alway's been alone. She never really cared to make friend's but...She saw the tiny girl with big green eye's, beating everyone up. That was something.

Kyoya Ootori was another thing. He was the opposite of an open book. She found herself unable to keep up with him. Apparently the feeling was mutual. But she was a deciever. She had everyone thinking she was something else. They don't know her really. She didn't want them to. She didn't want to remember and she doesn't know if she could handle the rejection.

"...hey pretty can you hand me a beer?" A drunk man asked, leaning over the bar.

Hato forced a smile and handed him the cold beverage. The weight of her makeup hurt and she felt she would cry.

Not tonight.

"...Hato...you have to fill in tonight...," her boss told her smoothly. He was a man dressed all in black, a smoke at the corner of his mouth.

Not tonight.

"...yes sir, " She replied tonelessly. Yes tonelessly. There was nothing else was there.

Now as she loosened the lacey ribbon's on her corset she could feel the damned tear's streaming down her face. She could be strong. But not tonight. She heard the japanese-club music pound her ear's deaf as the light's shined ahead and she walked forward, revealing her innocence.

She was tired.

But...wasn't everyone?

* * *

><p>Haruhi didn't know why but she knew something was diffrent the next day. Whether it was the way everyone seemed to be at each other's throat. Or the way everything seemed out of place. All she knew was that she couldn't bear knowing much longer. Then Tamaki came up the most chaotic idea.<p>

"...we should have a party!" he said.

He didn't know he was about to change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading guy's and can you tell me who you ship better. Megumi and Hikaru or Megumi and Kaoru. Or no one. Haha. Anyway's...i'll really try to update sooner! The next chapter will be longer, promise! and it will be crazy...and there will be alot of drama...and fighting and...yeah. I love you guy's and please be patient!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a sneak peek to the next chapter!:<strong>

Megumi stared at the glass of water on the table. Her heart pounded in her head and she took it, taking a drink of the wine. She gagged and felt her eye's water. She went through the apartment like that, pacing and walking. She flicked the light's on and off and she sat. Waiting.

The bracelet was in the white box, sitting on the coach. It probably cost him a fortune. She looked up and closed her eye's tightly. She ripped the bracelet from the box and clipped it on her wrist. The diamond's glistened against her pale skin, against the silver tattoo on her wrist.

When she drank so much she couldn't think, she was putting on her mother's clothe's and walking out through the door into the night.

And she was drunk.


End file.
